


Grab Bag

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alcohol, F/M, Love, Needles, Normandy-SR2, One Word Prompts, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: I used a word generator for 100 different words that I used to write drabbles all related to Mass Effect and mostly Female Shepard's point of view.Which drabble is your favorite?Fic title chosen by Ripley95
Relationships: C-Sec Requisitions Officer/Female Shepard, David Anderson/Shepard, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Urdnot Wrex, Illusive Man | Jack Harper/Shepard, Saren Arterius/Female Shepard, Steven Hackett/Female Shepard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I've posted. It's been busy over here. I'm currently laid up with back problems and it's hard to know when I can recline in my bed and handle the weight of this old laptop on my lap. Updates may be sporadic for that reason. Much love to you all!!
> 
> * * *

**NOTORIOUS**

David couldn’t help but lean against the bar as Udina waited impatiently for the new Spectre to show up with her plus one. Udina expected Alenko to be on her arm.

But David knew her too well.

Shepard always did what she wanted. Nothing stopped her once she had her mind set. That included her plus one, of that David had no doubt. He had to stifle a chuckle. Udina asked her to dress up. ‘Gussy up’ had been the expression. To look like a high profile celebrity. Shepard didn’t do that either.

“What’s the bet?” Hackett asked quietly as he joined his old friend.

“A turian on her arm and pants suit,” David replied easily.

Hackett chuckled. “That seems like a good bet, I’m in. What’s the pot up to?”

“Three thousand credits,” David answered with a smirk. “Seems everyone but Udina knows there’s a bet going on.”

“There always is where she’s concerned.”

“True enough,” David replied.

The men sipped their whiskey as they waited for the guest of honor. Idiot politician’s think special forces enjoy attention. They’d all read her file when they put her forward as a spectre candidate. And saw the news when she didn’t show up to her own awards ceremony after Torfan.

“Where is she, Anderson?” Udina asked heatedly. “She’s late!”

“I told you this party was a bad idea,” David told him before spying a familiar tuft of red hair. “But it would seem Shepard has decided to grace this farce celebratory party.”

David and Hackett chuckled when the crowd parted for her. “A turian! This is an outrage!” the man whispered, his face so red he looked close to passing out.

“Dad,” Shepard said with a kiss to David’s cheek. How he loved that kid. “Steven,” she greeted the Admiral. “Udina, you remember Executor Pallin?”

“Of course, Shepard. Executor.” Udina said in greeting. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“So,” Shepard said look at the men with a smirk. “How many credits did you win?”

“I don’t know yet,” David answered. “Joker will let us know.”

“Credits?” Pallin asked.

“My adopted father and his dear friend rather enjoy betting on anything that has to do with me. My guess is that tonight it was the species of my plus one and my attire?” She asked.

“Yes on both, and we bet on a turian and a pants suit,” Hackett told her.

“I do hope you’ll donate your winnings?” Shepard asked them.

“Of course, Shepard,” David answered. “Go, enjoy your date.”

“Gladly,” Shepard purred before tugging the turian towards the dance floor.

David chuckled at the poor turians panic. Shepard had to choose the high profile one that Udina could do nothing about. The poor Executor had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“How long until she ruins Pallin for any other species?” Hackett asked. “Care to make a wager?”

“I’m not normally one to wager on my daughter’s sex life, but I feel pretty safe saying five hundred credits,” David said as he pondered how much shore leave she had before she would begin her journey. “Thirty-two hours and he’s hooked.”

“I dunno, David. Only took her four to hook me,” Hackett said as he eyed the woman in question. “At least until we both realized each other was Alliance. I say sixteen hours.”

“Still pining for my ferocious beauty over there?” David asked him quietly.

“Always will be,” Hackett answered with a smile. “Who wouldn’t?”

“First human Spectre means she’s not bound by Alliance protocols where those regs are concerned.”

Hackett’s brow rose as he went over the new information. “I’ll definitely take that into advisement.”

They both knew it wouldn’t be long before Shepard ditched the party in favor of her current bed partner. Changing the way turians view humans, one turian at a time. No doubt Saren himself would fall for her notorious charms.

* * *

**WAKE**

“Hey kid,” Shepard said quietly. There wasn’t much to do in this hospital but roll her chair to other rooms. “There’s some people missing you. Your mom, well, you know she didn’t make it. But she saved your life. And your dad…I hear his keens throughout the night. His spirit is broken, like so many people’s right now. He’s over there sleeping, hopefully dreaming of happy memories.”

Gods she hated this so much sometimes. But what else could she do? Stare at a wall? She’d done that for hours.

“My crew was found, somehow they all survived. After so many friends dying it’s a relief I didn’t lose more. I got really damn lucky. But I can’t heal properly until they’re home because they’re my spirit. Much like you are to your dad. He needs you as much as air. So why don’t you take an order from your commanding officer today and wake up.”

The steady beat of his heart was all she got in return. The boys' mandibles were completely relaxed. They told her it was stupid to talk to coma patients, but when she’d been asleep she could hear them. It didn’t feel like reality, it felt more like dreaming, but she could still hear them.

And maybe he could hear her.

A three fingered hand gripped her shoulder in a comforting squeeze as the man took the seat next to her chair.

“Do you really think he can hear you?” the man asked tiredly.

“I heard them, why couldn’t he hear me?” A month of this was frustrating. “Just because we aren’t the same species doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“So I’ve noticed.” The man said nothing as he stared at his son. All he had left thanks to the reapers. “Do you think he’ll wake up?”

“I don’t know. Some humans believe those in a coma are in limbo. Maybe he’s with his mother, maybe he can hear us, or maybe he’s dreaming,” she answered.

“What made you wake up?”

Shepard sighed. It was hard to say what exactly woke her up. “I don’t know. But I’ll tell you why I refused to die. Whatever I did that lit up the crucible…” she breathed deeply. “I heard the evac orders, I knew my ship was leaving. What I didn’t know was that if the weapon worked. If the reapers were dead, if my crew were alive...”

“You weren’t done fighting for us.”

“No I wasn’t. I refused to die because I didn’t know if my mission was complete.”

“It is complete, Commander,” he male said. “Was all the pain worth what’s left behind?”

“Dad?” a gravelly voice called quietly.

Shepard’s breath caught in her throat as the father stood in what felt like slow motion, his surprised rumbling keen piercing her bones as a small hand clumsily searched for his father. “Definitely worth it,” she whispered as she rolled herself from the room to give them privacy.

* * *

**REASON**

He couldn’t help but follow her. Why? He had no clue. Jack Harper, obsessed with a woman that hated him. And yet here he was, watching from a dark corner as she danced the night away in Purgatory. She danced with any and all that asked. She drank and laughed.

But still he stayed hidden as best he could with his eyes glowing.

The clothing she wore left little to the imagination, but they flattered her. Her short skirt, the top sparkling enough to find her easily in the crowd. Something one would wear to a club to find a lover, but that didn’t seem to be on her agenda tonight.

With one last look, he stood and made his way to the men’s room. It was unlikely she would disappear any time soon. This club wasn’t his preferred place to be but it was where she was.

When he exited the bathroom, she was waiting for him. It was hard to hide his eyes, he knew. But he’d hoped she was too distracted to notice. Instead of the insult he expected to leave her gorgeous plump lips, she took his hand and led him into a storage room.

Steeling himself for a verbal assault from the woman he couldn’t stop thinking about was all he could do as she locked the door. She wouldn’t kill him, but sometimes he wished she would.

“Illusive Man,” she said as she turned to face him.

“Jack,” he told her. He wanted to hear his name on her lips just once.

Instead she only hummed as she circled him. “Why didn’t you ask me to dance? You’ve been watching me for hours.”

What could he say? He didn’t dance the way club scenes expected. He didn’t want her to know he was following her. That he’d watched her from afar for so long he didn’t know how to stand before her in person...

Instead of pushing, she stepped into his space. “Would you dance with me, Jack?” She whispered. His name sounded even sweeter than he expected it to. His skin tingled with pleasure as he carefully pulled her flush against him.

All he could do was sway in the small space, but she didn’t seem to mind as her fingers laced behind his neck.

“Why do you follow me?” She asked him so softly he barely heard her over the thump of the club’s music. “To check on your investment?”

“No,” he told her as he slipped his hand beneath the back of her top. It was doubtful he’d ever get to have her this close again.

“To bed me then,” she said as his fingers skimmed her skin.

“Partially,” he answered, watching her eyes close as he touched her. While this wasn’t the place he wanted to have her, it was highly unlikely he’d ever have her against him again. Her gasp as he gripped her ass and lifted her to a crate was music to his ears. “Would you deny me?”

“Not tonight, I think,” she replied huskily.

With the reapers pulling his mind, he knew there wasn’t much time for him left, but they couldn’t take this from him. They couldn’t take her. “When the time comes I need you to do what must be done, Shepard. You’re the only one that can remind me of my humanity.”

“As you wish, Jack,” she replied, her thumb tracing his jaw.

-

In the end he knew he would die. He just never imagined the heartbroken cries leaving her, the sound of his name echoing as he lifted the gun to his head. She couldn’t save him but then, he always knew she wouldn’t be able to. For one perfect moment, she’d been his. His only reason for fighting the pull of the reapers as hard as he did.

“Thank you, Shepard,” he whispered.

* * *

**LIVER**

Something poking her back woke her. The room was dark thankfully as she opened her eyes to try to get her bearings. The party had been rowdy last night. To be honest, she didn’t remember much after the first bottle of ryncol.

She tried to move but she was stuck. Between two hard bodies. And she was pretty sure she was naked.

Reaching back she felt a mandible. “Uh oh,” she whispered. There was only one mandible wearing man on the ship. Unless there’d been new guests at the party.

“Stop poking my face, Shepard,” a voice rumbled in her ear.

“Tali is going to kill me,” she said. So very dead. Probably by electrocution.

“She’s in bed with Zaeed, go back to sleep,” the dual tone voice came as she was panicking.

“Shepard, you reek with fear,” another deep voice said, this time in front of her.

“Wrex?! Bakara is going to kill me,” she whispered with dread. At least her death at the hands of the krogan would be fairly swift.

“Lola, calm down,” another voice came.

“We’re all here on our own free will, Commander,” said another familiar voice.

“So,” she started before a chuckle escaped. “I’m stuck between Garrus, Wrex, James, and Steve, correct?” Affirmatives were said as she tried to remember the details of the night before. “We had an orgy and I don’t remember?”

“Si,” a tired James answered. “Was great.”

“Thanks for sharing the guys with me, Shepard,” Steve said.

“No problem,” she answered automatically. “Just wish I could remember the show.”

“We can have a repeat later; right now I need hydration.”

“I will agree,” a new voice said.

“Samara?”

Probably the most fantastic night of her life and she couldn’t remember a damn thing. This was horribly unfair.

* * *

**FORMAL**

They expected her to show up dressed down. Like she always did. In armor or her uniform. But that was when the weight of the galaxy rested on her shoulders. When hiding the tension in her muscles was important lest she be plastered all over gossip holo-mags.

But this time was different.

The war won, her crew safe and sound, and the galaxy steadily rebuilding. There was a lot of work, yes, but no more suicide missions. At least for now.

Hell, even as a Spectre her work load dropped to peacekeeping missions or a bonafide guard.

It’s been a decade since she wore a dress for herself. Since she put makeup on for her own benefit. And the first time that she was a little self-conscious of her scars before she remembered she’d chosen a more elegant style.

The gown was a two piece set, floor length evening gown. The long sleeve top had beading worked into the sheer black fabric, a corset in place to cover her chest. The skirt was satin and flowed around her like water. The scoop neck teased her short wavy strands as she pinned one side of her hair back with a matching hair pin.

It was a stunning gown. Even if it did show about three inches of her upper waist.

The party was in full swing when she entered. But no one noticed who she was. She’d laugh if it wouldn’t give her identity away. Instead, she used the anonymity to circle the crowd and find her table before taking her seat.

_Commander Shepard_. The old font on her placement card was rather beautiful. She hoped they didn’t mind if she pocketed it. Champagne appeared in front of her as people continued to socialize loudly. Some danced, some drank.

The rest of her table mates hadn’t shown yet. It looked like she was sitting next to Admiral Hackett and Karin Chakwas. For that she was grateful not to be stuck at a table with people that didn’t know how to sit quietly next to her.

While champagne wasn’t her drink of choice, she couldn’t deny the bubbles feeling good on her tongue, or the sweet after taste.

“I do believe you’re at the wrong table, Ma’am,” a familiar voice said from behind. She couldn’t stop the smirk as she presented her hand to him and set her champagne on the table. He took it as she easily lifted herself from the chair.

Facing him, she replied. “I do believe I’m in the correct seat, Sir.”

“Shepard,” he breathed, his mouth opened and eyes wide as he stared at her.

“Do you have pockets in that tux?” She asked, effectively confusing the already baffled man.

“Pockets?”

“Yes,” she replied before reaching back and snagging her name card. “I would very much like to steal my name card, however I have nowhere to store it.”

“You want me to steal your name placard for you?” He asked, amusement making his eyes twinkle.

“Would you?” She asked him, fluttering her lashes.

-

They ate their meals in relative quiet. Hackett still eyeing her like she’d grown another head. Karin, bless her, was as chatty as she could be. As soon as the plates were removed by staff, the speeches began. This was her least favorite part, listening to a person go on and on. She really wished they’d skip this and get straight to the awards.

The lights dimmed and the Admiral scooted closer for a better view of the stage while someone helped a blushing Karin turn her chair.

“Why do you keep staring at me? Do I have food on my face?” She whispered as she leaned over to Hackett.

She shivered when she felt his breath tickle her ear. “I thought you were amazing before, that you couldn’t surprise me anymore. Then you show up looking like a Goddess,” he whispered before his lips grazed her ear. “You look magnificent.”

“Perhaps I’ll save you a dance,” she replied when nothing else came to mind. It was hard to focus on the speaker when Hackett’s thigh pressed against hers.

“And now I’ll hand the floor to Commander Shepard as she presents her awards…”

_Shit._

Hackett stood and offered her his hand. Out of propriety she took it, only for him to wrap it around his arm as he escorted her towards the stage. “It would seem they’re as breathless as I was once I realized it was you in that gown.”

Her chuckle was raspy and soft, but unmistakable.

He led her on stage and stole her place at the podium. “Before we watch this exquisite woman hand out awards to her beloved crew, I would like to hand out my own. I’ve been approached by leadership of different species, all wanting to award Commander Shepard, however no recorded awards were high enough. A year later, they were ready for their newly made medals to be presented.”

All she could do was stand there awkwardly as they waited for a cart to be brought out. He gently dropped her arm before picking up the first small box. “From Urdnot Wrex, the clan insignia off of his family armor. He said you would understand the importance, the highest honor he could give you.”

Shepard swallowed as her eyes watered. She knew how important that armor had been to Wrex. That he’d remove the insignia from it was indeed the highest honor she could receive from him. Other than being called his sister.

“From Major Kirrahe,” The Admiral said as he began reading from a datapad. “In the event of my death, and Shepard’s survival, I would like to award her my Star of Sur’Kesh. It was an honor to fight next to her.”

The shuddering inhale as a tear slipped free was the only tell that the late salarian’s award was well received. But Hackett didn’t give her time to calm her emotions, he pressed on.

“From Palaven, The Hierarchy Cluster, to be presented to Commander Shepard in thanks for her sacrifices before and during the war. For exemplary service beyond the call of duty.”

Thank goodness it wasn’t as personal as the last two, she thought as the Admiral went to the next.

“This one comes from Rannoch,” Hackett said as he presented it to Shepard. “This one is unique in its own right. For those who don’t know, Shepard took a reaper on alone and on foot with a targeting laser. The quarians and geth wished to convey their gratitude for not only ending a war that lasted centuries, but for the new life they have on their home planet.”

Shepard swallowed thickly doing her best not to think of Legion’s broken body.

“The Morning Star is said to represent a new dawn thanks to the actions of Commander Shepard. There is only one other being that received this award: Legion vas Normandy has been honored posthumously.”

The emotion returned when the screen behind her lit up with a holo of her and Legion dancing in the mess hall. The tears fell against her will as she remembered Legion’s expression when she burst into laughter that day. Delighted surprise. Keelah, she missed him.

“Lastly, from Earth,” Hackett said as he approached her. His thumb swept a tear off her cheek as he gave her a small smile. “Finding an honor high enough to give you for fighting a war years before the rest of the galaxy was impossible. At least I thought it impossible.” Hackett lifted a box and opened it. “Commander, for your unwavering loyalty to not only humanity but beings across the Milky Way, I present to you The Heart of David.”

A quiet sobbed left her throat as the N7 colors of the ribbon stared up at her. The metal itself held a very detailed stamp of her mentor.

“After reading through some of Admiral Anderson’s personal notes, I discovered he had a soft spot for his protégé. A daughter he never had,” Hackett told her as he wiped another tear away. “In his memory, I present what he gave you in life: The heart of a father.”

He hugged her as her body shuddered with unspent emotion. Sobbing in front of a room full of people had not been on the night’s agenda and she sure as hell wasn’t going to present awards to her crew with a stuffy nose.

The room lit up showing a standing ovation and many others' hearts spilling down their cheeks. Most of which was her crew. They cried openly, uncaring what other people thought. Complete loyalty.

When Hackett released her, Ashley quickly joined her to clean up her running mascara before retaking her seat as Hackett secured her awards and prepared to aid her in handing out her own.

Somehow, she managed to get through her awards without falling apart. It was close, but with the support of her team, she barely faltered.

As soon as the award ceremony portion of the dinner finished, she excused herself to go clean up. It had been an emotionally trying evening. Damn Hackett.

The man in question was waiting for her when she exited the ladies room with his hand extended to her. “If I take your hand are you going to make me cry again?”

“Never intentionally. I hoped to have that dance I was promised by a beautiful woman,” he replied.

Her brow arched, “It’ll take more than that to make me blush, Admiral.”

His lips twitched in humor as she gave him her hand, “Perhaps having you splayed on top of my new desk?” She inhaled sharply as her cheeks heated. “I think perhaps you should address me as Steven. I’d much rather hear you calling my name later.”

“Spirits,” she whispered as heat moved to her ears.

“That’ll do too,” he told her with a chuckle as he escorted her to the dance floor. “A waltz, Commander?”

“Jane,” she whispered as he took her in his arms. “I’d much rather hear you praise me by name,” she flirted. Her slow, seductive smile darkened his eyes as they took the first step. She’d let him lead. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have sworn I had uploaded this chapter already, a few days ago. I remember commenting about the C-Sec Requisitions guy. 
> 
> I think I'm losing my mind.
> 
> * * *

**CIRCULATION**

“Rumor has it that you and Shepard are more than friends,” a turian said as they were preparing for bed inside the bunker.

“Where’d you hear that?” Garrus asked as he lay on the creaking cot before a datapad was shoved in his face.

[This Al-Jilani reporting some interesting information about our infamous Commander Shepard. Word is that she does indeed have an attraction for turians. We addressed this several years ago when she took a failed C-Sec officer on board the original Normandy. An Alliance vessel. Then again, after her supposed death, on a Cerberus vessel. Our source can’t confirm if the turian in question is the same turian that served under her during her hunt for Saren. However, I was able to catch Commander Shepard outside of the human embassies.

_Commander! Do you have a sexual inclination towards turians? Is that why you had a turian on board your previous two missions?”_

_“I have a sexual inclination to one turian, he knows who he is.”_ ]

Garrus couldn’t help the laughter at the shock on the reporters face as Shepard gave the camera a wink.

[ _“Is there anything you want to say to your turian lover, Commander?”_

_“Hope rises like a phoenix from the ashes of tattered souls and has seen the wings of an angel patiently waiting for its return. Even with all the light in the void, surely the Phoenix glows the brightest.”_

_“What does that mean, Commander? Commander?!”_ ]

Garrus’ mandibles flickered into a smile as he handed the datapad back. “So?”

“What?” Garrus asked innocently.

“What did that mean? It didn’t make sense.”

“It means that she’s pissed, determined, and on her way,” Garrus told the soldier.

“Here, to Menae?” The young turian asked excitedly. “Are you the one turian she has the hots for?”

Garrus laughed outright, damn kids. “Only time will tell. Get some sleep, Victus has plans for us.”

It wasn’t him she was looking for, but he knew that if he didn’t make an appearance she’d head to Palaven after her mission was complete. But he never imagined she’d stake her claim of him publicly. Well, as public as they could get in war time.

“It’s about damn time,” Garrus said as she pressed her forehead to his. “Took you long enough to get here, Shepard.”

“My big bad Archangel can’t handle things on his own?” She teased.

“I’d rather fly with fire,” he whispered.

* * *

**OLD AGE**

Just because he was on Omega when Shepard found him didn’t mean he liked the bloody place. But the view was nice. At least until some damned human began to press himself against Shepard’s backside. He knew she was letting the man touch her on purpose. Zaeed didn’t like to share.

With a growl, he downed his bourbon and made his way to _his_ woman.

“Hands off, prick, she’s taken,” he told the drunk man grinding against the backside of his woman. Damned bitch was going to kill him.

When the male refused to budge, Zaeed grabbed his smirking woman’s arms and pulled her forcefully to him. “I’m too old for this shit, Shepard.”

“Are you too old to fuck me in a closet, Zaeed?” she asked him huskily.

Who knew the great Commander fucking Shepard got aroused by possessiveness.

“Daft bitch,” he whispered as he walked her backwards with his hands grasping her ass. He’d rather spend a cold day in hell than tell her he was too old to bend her over a dirty crate. Did she deserve better? Probably, but then Shepard never seemed to care about the places he took her when she was in this state of mind.

All she wanted was fulfillment. Zaeed was damned good at that, if he did say so himself. Though he rarely had to. Shepard had no problem bragging on his behalf.

* * *

**PAT**

The first time Shepard slapped his ass, he nearly shrieked. Wrex had laughed for a good ten minutes. Instead of freaking out, which was already a close-call, he clamped down his panicked subvocals. What had him worried quickly turned into him being utterly confused as the Commander did the same to a smiling Williams.

Apparently Commander Shepard liked smacking people’s rear ends. And they didn’t seem to think it inappropriate.

That bit of information seemed to be missing on her public files. And he’d checked. Twice.

-

It was an odd thing to miss, he knew. Hell, squawking like a fledgling had left him embarrassed. Even after her death, Garrus still hadn’t met anyone that loved people’s butts as much as she had.

So when a look-a-like, smell-a-like showed up out of the blue to pull his lousy ass out of the fire, he’d been happy but paranoid.

Until she gave him that same smack he remembered so well from their early days together. She may have slapped his ass but she might as well have slapped his spirit back into place.

When she worried she was a clone, he almost told her why she wasn’t. It was embarrassing to say. _I missed you smacking my ass, Shepard. Will you do it again?_ No matter how he said it, it wouldn’t come out right. He would sound horribly perverted. On her way out, she gave him another pat, his sigh a little louder than he intended. But spirits, he’d missed it.

-

“Okay, Lola, I have to know…” Garrus said nothing as he continued his work at the weapon’s bench. “Why do you pat my culo after every talk? I mean, I know it’s nice but I’m curious.”

“Do I?” She asked.

“Si.”

Garrus looked up, he needed to know why Shepard had this obsession. “Oh. I played football in high school. After I joined the Alliance I coached for a few years. I guess I just do it out of habit. I’m sorry, James, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Not uncomfortable, Lola. It’s just an odd character trait.”

“I’ll try to break the habit,” Shepard said with a shake of her head at James’ flirting.

“No!” Garrus said, immediately regretting the outburst. “Sorry, thought I messed up my mod.” Spirits.

When Shepard stopped by the weapon’s bench and stood a little closer than normal, he knew they were about to talk. Quietly. “I get the feeling you’re worried about something, Garrus.”

“Listen, Shepard, no matter how I put this, it sounds dirty,” Garrus told her, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Please don’t stop smacking my ass.”

His neck flushed blue when she tipped her head back and loosed loud laughter. At his expense. “Dear Garrus, I would never stop smacking that fine ass of yours,” she purred huskily. Much to his immense embarrassment, he squawked like a spirits forsaken fledgling when she pinched his civvie covered rear. “Since we’ve come full circle, why don’t you join me upstairs when you’re done…to see if I like having my ass smacked.”

“I’m done now,” Garrus replied as he stood suddenly, the stool falling loudly to the ground.

“Onward,” she told him with a smirk, but not before giving his unarmored rear a rough pat as she followed him to the elevator.

Garrus had no idea what football was, but he was thankful for it.

* * *

**BRIDGE**

There were many things in life Shepard had experienced. Distractedly walking headfirst into an equally distracted turian near the mini relay was certainly a new thing she wouldn’t recommend doing any time soon. She hit the ground, the air whooshing out of her lungs as the turian got tangled in her legs and tumbled over the side of the bridge.

Normally, accidents were accidents and they were quickly forgotten. However, it took Shepard a solid five seconds to realize the turian fell over the rail.

And that turians can’t swim.

“Fuck! Call medical,” she ordered a passerby as she stripped off her over-shirt and dove in.

The only sign that the man was in the water was the surprisingly durable datapad still clutched in his hands as he flailed helplessly. It was laughable using a datapad to try and push himself up, but he was panicking.

She reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her, the force of their bodies hitting knocked precious air out of her lungs.

Her legs burned by the time they broke the surface. “Stop moving, relax against me,” Shepard ordered roughly as she swam back towards the bridge. The salarian she’d told to call for help was gone. There was no one waiting to help them up. “Son of a fucking bitch I’ll kill that fucking salarian if I ever find out who he is!”

“Cold,” the turian muttered miserably.

“I know,” Shepard said as she hooked her arm around the bottom rail. “Hello!” She yelled. “We could use some help!”

Silence. Lovely.

Using what little leverage she had she managed to hook her knee over the rail. “Gonna need to reach above your head and grab the second railing, can you do that?” The turian said nothing as he slowly moved into the position and awaited her orders. “Now,” she breathed. “I’m going to say go. When I do pull yourself under the bar while I push.” She took a deep breath. “Go.”

They both grunted as he pulled and she pushed. As soon as his backside cleared the flooring she lost her grip and fell back into the water. She came back up sputtering reaching out blindly for the railing before a hand grabbed her.

All she could do was wrap her arms around his calves. She had nothing left, not after running on empty for so long. The turian was worse off, his body shivering unnaturally as he held onto the railing. A shivering turian was bad news.

It wasn’t easy activating her omnitool, but with turian legs being thinner than a humans, she was able to slip her wrist between his calves. “Contact EDI,” she ordered the VI.

[Commander?]

“EDI, I need you to contact emergency services to my location. Councilor Sparatus is possibly hypothermic and I’ve been awake too long to pull myself out of the water.” As an afterthought she added, “There was a salarian I told to call emergency personnel before I jumped into the water. Find him.”

[Help will arrive in less than two minutes.]

It felt longer than two minutes when she heard feet running across the bridge to them. But then she was being pulled from the water. Much to her dismay, she felt the telltale signs of a faint coming on. “Catch,” she told a turian medic breathlessly before her world went black.

-

Every muscle hurt as she came to. A groan left her lips as she forced herself into sitting position in the dimly lit room.

“Seems I owe you my life again, Commander.”

“How long was I out?” She asked roughly.

“About sixteen hours,” he replied. “And it would seem I owe you an apology as well.”

“For what? Weighing as much as a krogan?”

“For having my mandibles buried in a datapad when I ran into you,” he answered dryly. “I do not weigh that much.”

“Maybe not but it took everything I had left to lift you on the platform,” she told him as she stood carefully before pressing the nurses button. “Where’s my clothes?”

“Probably the same place as mine. In the incinerator.”

“And of course they had to put us in a room together,” she muttered as she started opening and closing drawers.

“Would you please cover your backside?” the turian growled from the bed. “It’s easier for security if they put us together.”

“What, you don’t like looking at my shapely, squishy ass? Where the hell is the nurse?”

“Damn human,” he muttered.

“Annoying turian,” she returned as she tried to find something to wear. There was nothing, naturally, but a girl could dream. Before she could contemplate escaping with her ass hanging out, the door opened.

“Ah, Commander, glad to see you up,” Doctor Chakwas said as she breezed in with a nurse on her heels. “I brought you clothes,” the woman said with a smile as she held her arm out.

Shepard took the bag gratefully. Seriously she couldn’t wait to not feel a draft. But the nurse was already stripping her bed. With a sigh, she turned to Sparatus’ bed and dumped the bag on his legs before stripping the gown off.

“Spirits,” the female turian said from behind her. “Do humans have any decency?”

“My apologies, Nurse Canas,” Dr. Chakwas said. “Special Forces don’t have the luxury of their own changing room. Nor do they have time to think if their nudity bothers anyone while they’re preparing for battle.”

“Yes, of course,” the nurse stammered.

“Garrus Vakarian has taken to the same habits on board the Normandy. It no longer bothers him,” Shepard said as she pulled her panties to her hips. “Besides, Councilor Sparatus doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Who can argue with a naked woman?” the man quipped as he watched her dress. “You’d normally have to pay a lot of credits for a show like this and those women aren’t nearly as…defined.”

“Pervert,” Shepard said with a chuckle as she pulled her sports bra over her head.

“I’d like to think this is building bridges, Shepard,” he purred.

“Ugh, don’t even mention bridges. No more walks down memory lane for me.”

The nurse left as soon as she had the bed stripped. Chakwas left soon after to sign off on Shepard’s care.

Finally finished dressing, she looked up to meet the Councilor’s eyes. “Impressive work hiding your erection as long as you did, Sparatus.”

“A man my age without control is nothing more than a whelp,” he replied.

“Would you like some help with that?” she flirted.

The turian hummed as his eyes took her in. “Perhaps later, when I can return the favor. Tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” She replied as she ran a brush through her hair and gathered her things. “I’m sure you can find where I live.”

“Any specific requests?”

Shepard laughed, “Just watch where you’re going.”

* * *

**LENGTH**

How long had it been since she’d been down here? Two years? It was hard to say since the last five years of her life all seemed to meld together. But the C-Sec requisition office really did have some of the best weapons available for a Spectre.

“Commander! I’m surprised to see you,” the officer said. It was the same one she’d had a crush on during her hunt for Saren. It was the silky smooth voice that did it for her. It still made her shiver. “Shopping with me today?”

“Definitely,” she purred. She hadn’t meant to sound so flirtatious, but thankfully he didn’t seem to notice.

“Lock the front door as usual, Commander?”

“Yes,” she replied as she waited for him to unlock the door to the spectre grade weapons. It made it easier for her to ask about classified weaponry when there was no chance anyone was going to walk in. “What’s your name?”

“Macien Trollus,” he replied.

“Hmm, pretty name,” she said as she walked through the freshly opened door. The walls were lined with show weapons, some new but some the same as what she already owned. “I’m a little disappointed, Macien,” she said loud enough for him to hear in the other room. “You normally have better weapons than this.”

“True,” he said from behind her, making her tense. “With all the rebuilding they had to put some things on standby. That includes weapons research.”

“If they don’t get a move on then I’ll lose my edge,” she commented. It wouldn’t be long for the mercs to find better weapons on the black market.

“I doubt you need high-grade weapons to do your job, Shepard,” Macien told her. “Last I heard, you took a reaper on foot.”

“Incredibly stupid thing to do,” she told him with a dry chuckle. “But we needed someone on the ground with the targeting laser.”

“Still impressive to watch,” he replied, his voice deeper than it had been a moment before.

“Are you flirting with me, Macien?”

“I’ve been flirting for years,” he answered, his mandible flickering out in a smirk. “Humans just don’t pick up on turian flirting it seems.”

“I’ve had a few upgrades where my hearing is concerned,” she whispered as she entered his personal space. “How sturdy is that weapons bench?”

“I was hoping to have you on my desk,” he growled, his hands grasping her hips.

There was no foreplay, not that she minded as he pushed her pants to her knees and pushed her over his workstation. Years of foreplay was enough to make her ready and so very willing. Her moan was disgustingly needy as he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

“Spirits,” he whispered, his talons flexing in her hips. His moan wasn’t much better as he gave an experimental thrust. “I wanted to taste you,” he purred against her ear. “But it would seem there’s a line forming outside my door.” A hard thrust made her whimper. “Instead, I want to make them jealous.” When she tried to stifle her moan, he jerked her up by her shoulders. “Touch yourself, come for me and do not cover that gorgeous mouth.”

With a nod she delved her fingers between her slick folds. Between his growls of approval and the dirty words whispered she was a moaning, whimpering mess while he thrust into her. His rhythm was steady, aggravatingly steady. “Please,” she whispered raggedly. “Harder.”

The terminal dug into her shoulder with each thrust, the slap of his hips against her rear drowned by her cries of pleasure as she came undone. His grip tightened on her hips as she convulsed around his length, blunt talons digging into her skin as the speed of his hips faltered. “Shepard,” his dual toned voice warbled before he growled and held himself against her.

All she could do was try to catch her breath as he twitched inside of her, filling her.

Neither moved for several minutes, both too relaxed even though his workspace was anything but comfortable.

“So,” Macien said mirthfully as he carefully removed himself from her. “Did you want to make a purchase?” Her body shook with laughter as he pulled up her clothing. “I made your hip bleed. Ten percent discount.”

“On you or a weapon?” She asked as she carefully stood. Her shoulder ached, as well as other things.

Macien purred before lifting the hand she had buried between her legs and licking her fingers clean. “Me. Spirits, you taste good.”

Shepard turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Is home delivery available?”

“Definitely,” he purred before rubbing his mandible along her cheek. “Now, I know humans view sex a little differently than turians. So when you exit, do me a favor for the turians standing out there.”

“What might that be?”

“Wear a shit-eating-grin as you humans say,” he replied. “I’ve marked you with my scent but if you walk out of here looking unsatisfied, they’ll challenge me for you.”

“Am I satisfied, Macien?” She chuckled softly when he jerked his head back to look at her. “Calm yourself, I’m definitely a puddle of human right now.”

“Good, now go before Chellick comes down to see what the holdup is.”

“And here I thought you’d want my address for that delivery I was so looking forward to.”

“It’s in my system, I’ll be there after my shift,” he replied before dipping his face into her neck and inhaling.

After making sure both of them were presentable, Shepard made her way to the door as he unlocked it. There were about eight turians patiently waiting with knowing looks staring at her. And Kaidan Alenko who wore the reddest blush she’d ever seen.

“Gentlemen,” Shepard greeted with a smirk. “Alenko.”

Commander’s and Shepard’s were returned as she passed them. “I’ll be seeing you real soon, Macien,” she called over her shoulder.

“I look forward to it, Commander,” he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter update. On top of the back probs, I'm dealing with my hands twitching. I'm definitely going to go crazy!
> 
> * * *

**INFRASTRUCTURE**

The meeting room looked like a large board room, the chairs filled with high ranking people of different species. They were making plans to better the economy and for some damn reason they expected her to be there. Earth’s representative’s and councilor were there. She was merely there as a trophy that was expected to keep the peace.

Instead of sitting in the chair offered to her, she chose to stand at the window and stare out at the water. Ignoring them has been easy for the last few hours. Everything was above her paygrade. She was a damn marine not a politician or economist.

“Commander,” Bakara’s kind voice called, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Yes?” She asked.

“You are looking more pale than I remember, are you well?”

No. “I’m just tired,” she lied. But she knew Bakara didn’t buy it.

When most of the people had left for lunch, the councilors and Hackett remaining, Bakara tried again. “Commander, I smell blood and I smell your pain. Please tell me what ails you.”

When she turned and saw worry etched over the remaining leaders' faces, she knew getting out of an explanation wouldn’t stop them from finding the truth. They would dig. Hackett would find it easily in her medical files. Still, it wasn’t something she wanted to talk about, but Bakara had expectations. “There was an unexpected consequence of curing the genophage. At least for me. The others on the ground were unaffected.”

“What have you sacrificed for our people, Commander?” Bakara asked quietly.

Shepard gave her a small smile. It was hard not to adore the female. “The ability to have children of my own.” She was met with silence. Instead of having to see the pity on their faces, she turned her gaze back to the water. “The effect began immediately. My eggs deteriorated inside my ovaries. It took two years. Doctor Chakwas tried to save them but it was too late.”

“Commander,” Bakara whispered.

“Next was my womb. I had to have it removed two days ago. Nothing else in my body was affected, I’m expected to live a normal life.” What else could she say? They were here to talk about the economic infrastructure as the galaxy slowly came back to life. “You should break for lunch, this meeting will take some time to get through.” Not about the ability for her to create a family.

“My people will know of your sacrifice for us,” Bakara said quietly before gathering her datapads and leaving the room.

There was no need for them to know she’d been pregnant on Tuchanka. That she’d lost the baby. The krogan lived with stillborn births for a thousand years. If she was the only one that had to sacrifice what they lived through, then it was worth it. Her pain was worth it. The baby had been only weeks old inside of her. There hadn’t even been a heartbeat yet.

It had been a product of a one-night stand. But she would have loved that baby with everything she was. Had she been given the chance to.

“Shepard,” Hackett said as he quietly stepped in next to her. “Why didn’t you tell me, I would’ve let you skip these meetings...”

“What point would there be, Admiral? I’m expected to keep the peace so I am.”

“Shepard…”

“I don’t want your fucking pity!” She said, her voice cracking as emotion welled up. “It’s done. It can’t be undone.” The glass was cool against her forehead as she tried to contain her grief. But the second his hand touched hers, a sob left her. Then another. Until all she could do was mourn against him, his arms holding her tight as her despair filled the room.

Mordin would have never done this to her on purpose. If he’d lived it would have broken him. Just as it was breaking her.

She didn’t know how long she cried, only that his uniform was soaked from her tears. It wasn’t until she relaxed against him that he spoke. “I ask too much of you, I’ve always asked too much of you.”

“You were the only rock I had,” she replied. “Every mission you gave me kept me grounded as everything else fell apart.” She sniffled before pulling back. “You should change.”

“You should eat,” he replied as he removed his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

“Not hungry.”

Hackett wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her to the door. “Your well-being keeps me grounded.”

Shepard chuckled roughly, “That’s a dirty trick.”

“Maybe,” he replied with a smirk. “But it’s true.”

* * *

**HABIT**

“That’s disgusting, Shepard.”

“You wanted to fuck me, I let you. If I want to smoke after an orgasm, then I’m going to smoke.”

“Couldn’t you at least go onto the balcony?”

“Naked and perfect for sniping?” Shepard asked before taking another drag. “Who knew the Queen of Omega whined so much,” she muttered with a smile.

Aria hummed as she rolled on her side. “You know, I’m not too old to have another child…”

“I won’t live long enough to ensure her safety,” Shepard told her as she put the cigarette out in a cup of water before turning back to the glorious naked creature waiting for her in the bed. “I’d want to be involved in raising her.” Aria sighed as Shepard pressed her breasts against the asari’s back. “And to protect you as you carry my child.”

“Goddess, you ask for so little when I’d give you all of Omega.”

“I just want the queen,” Shepard told her as Aria turned to face her. “I’ll give you a daughter so long as you don’t mind my family ensuring both of your safety for many years to come.”

The pair caressed each other gently as their bodies began to relax into sleep. Aria would wake her multiple times during the night cycle to embrace eternity. Come morning Shepard would awake alone, her cigarettes gone replaced with a datapad telling her to move ahead with the higher security.

It was going to be difficult to keep their work and private life separate as Aria grew with-child. The damn woman. How was she supposed to enjoy post-orgasmic bliss without her smokes?

* * *

**VEGETATION**

How the hell was she supposed to find her turian teammate in this hell? Multispecies training exercise turned rescue mission because of the wind that pulled her teammate miles away before she lost radio contact.

With a sigh, she cut a path through the overgrowth hoping she was still heading his way. She hoped leadership was scrambling to find them both. Fucking idiots.

Over three hours of heading the direction the wind current pulled him and she felt like she was still in the same spot. Gods she hoped his boosters hadn’t failed.

“Vakarian!” She yelled as loud as she could. Her voice was becoming hoarse from hours of calling for him. But the vegetation seemed to swallow up her words.

“Up here,” came a pained reply.

“Can you see me?”

“No.”

“Are you injured?” She asked.

“Yes,” he answered.

Alright, she was climbing one of these trees so she could get eyes on her partner. It took her about twenty minutes to get above the growth on the ground to finally find the glinting armor. And she was in the wrong damn tree.

“Okay, Vakarian, I’ve got eyes on you.” She quickly cracked a glow stick and tossed it towards the massive tree he was stuck in. Hopefully she’d be able to see it in the underbrush.

With the light quickly fading, finding her glowstick was rather easy. Climbing a tree with very little foothold, not so much. But being in the tree would be safer than on the ground. It took her forty-five minutes to get to her teammate.

“Hey buddy, how are you doing?”

“Leg is broken,” he told her. “The wind threw me into the trees.” Opening her omnitool, she sent out her S.O.S. hoping that it could cut through the jungle better than her comms. “Armor has it splinted.” Shepard quickly injected his suit with medigel before cutting a few thick vines. “What are those for?”

“To tie us to the tree so we don’t fall out when we sleep,” she answered easily. “Rope would be better but we’re fresh out of that.”

“How long?”

“I dunno, Vakarian. I can’t get a comm call through, a message is still trying to send...”

“Understood.”

“We could make the time pass faster by having sex in a tree…” She got the reaction she was hoping for. Surprised laughter.

“Spirits, I had to get the perverted human.”

Shepard chuckled, “Damn straight. You’ll let me know if the pain is too much? I’ve got a little pain killer.”

“Yeah, thanks, Shepard.”

“Your fringe looks swollen. Want me to fondle it and see if it’s broken?” He laughed again.

“Just bruised. Fondled it myself.”

“Kinky bastard,” she quipped.

It would be two days before they found them. Their water was nearly depleted and they’d eaten the last bit of their ration bars the day before. But they were alive.

“I really hope the wind doesn’t grab the shuttle,” Vakarian said as Shepard hooked him into a harness.

“Damn it, Vakarian! Don’t jinx us.”

“I like to expect the worst so I can be pleasantly surprised,” he said with a grunt as she tightened the straps.

“Happy rescuing,” Shepard told him before giving the signal. “I’ll be right behind ya.”

* * *

**JEWEL**

They called her the Jewel of the Reds. Like it was a title she was supposed to wear with pride. Because being a seventeen year old prostitute for this shitty gang was the only thing keeping her safe on the streets.

There were too many perverts. Too many gangs.

It had been easy as a ten year old, begging for credits or pickpocketing unsuspecting strangers. Then at thirteen, when she began to bloom, to lure disgusting men to an alley so the Reds could beat and rob them.

It wasn’t until she was sixteen that they sold her off to the highest bidder. Well, her virginity. Not that she cared. Their leader’s second was a soft hearted man, John Shepard. He’d made sure she was high enough to not remember anything.

It was he who had set up her latest appointment and he was expected to be her guard as the Reds pimped her out.

But John, he was all she cared about in this hell hole. She knew he had something planned to get her out. She just didn’t know what. All she could do was trust him. That was hard to do.

Jane Doe prepared herself for her evening the same way she did any other time. But her gut told her something was different this time. Well, that and the whispering she’d overheard.

John and Simon had been arguing over her appointment in a nice hotel on the northside of town. The man had heard of her through contacts and was interested to see what she was all about, so John set it up. Simon had wanted her somewhere else. Until John told him the amount of credits the man was paying to have her tonight. Fifty thousand credits. For one night. What Jane wouldn’t do for that many credits.

With a sigh and one last look in the old mirror, she stood and made her way to the front room where John was waiting on her.

“I’m ready,” she told him as he turned to take her in.

He whistled, “You look stunning.”

“Simon gone already?”

“Yeah, he had to go take care of the books. Just us, which is what I was hoping for,” he told her before stuffing his hands in his pockets nervously. “Jane, I need you to grab what’s most important to you quickly.”

“John?” She asked, her voice cracking as fear settled in her core.

“Now,” he whispered.

With a nod, she quickly returned to her room and grabbed a few personal items and a few of her favorite clothing items. Everything else was expendable, replaceable. When she returned John was waiting for her with a small bag. She dropped her belongings in before he sealed it and concealed it under his heavy leather jacket.

“Let’s go, babe,” he told her. “Act calm like it’s a date night.”

She did as requested while he escorted her to a waiting skycar. She could count the number of times she’d been in one. The Reds rarely left their territory.

The ride was quiet as the slums faded into fancy well-lit homes and businesses. John’s hand held hers tight as the car landed on the roof of an insanely expensive hotel. He didn’t speak to her until they were safely inside an elevator. “Jane, I’ve made arrangements to get you out of here.” Her stomach dropped. “This man is Alliance. You’ll be eighteen tomorrow and you will sign up with the Alliance and get the hell off Earth.”

“John,” she started.

“No,” he argued. “I love you and I can’t keep watching you give yourself to men because Simon demands it. In a few years you’ll be worthless to him.”

“Come with me,” she begged only to be cut off as the elevator opened. John led her to a set of double doors and pressed the call button. When the door opened, a dark man in an Alliance uniform stood in front of her. He motioned them in.

“I’m Anderson,” he said as he offered her his hand. She shook it when John squeezed her hand. “Did Shepard fill you in?”

“Yes,” she replied quietly.

“He said you had some tech skills the Alliance could benefit from.” She didn’t know about that. She could hack and sabotage stuff but she doubted she was any better than anyone else. “I’ll leave you two to talk while I go order our dinner.”

Jane waited until the man shut the door behind him. “John?”

“You need to get out of here, Jane. Please.”

“Come with me,” she begged. “They’ll kill you.”

“I’ve done a lot of bad things, I doubt the Alliance would want someone like me. But you, you don’t have a record.”

“I won’t leave without you, John,” she told him, a tear slipping free but her voice hard.

They continued to argue until Anderson rejoined them as their voices raised. “Listen, we can clear your record, Shepard, if that’s what it takes. You two decide, quietly. The quicker the better.”

John stared at her silently pleading to come. “Okay, you win,” he told her with a nod of his head.

Jane couldn’t stop the sob as she wrapped her arms around him, the bag pressing against her as a reminder. “You didn’t bring your important belongings,” she whispered before patting the bag.

“I did, Jane,” he told her quietly. “I brought you.”

“Now that that’s settled, Jane needs a last name. You have until tomorrow to decide or I’ll choose for her,” Anderson told them.

“Shepard,” she answered. “Jane Shepard.”

* * *

**PORTRAIT**

There were very few things in his life that made him feel vulnerable. Having Shepard in his office sitting directly in front of his large holo frame while it rotated his scans of personal drawings definitely left him feeling exposed. Especially since the majority of them were of her.

This was his home office, his personal office in his apartment on the Citadel. His work office had yet to be replaced since the rebuilding began. He’d had to make do, as had many others. Normally, he didn’t think much of it. No one paid attention to the art or the frame behind them. They were here strictly for business. As was Shepard, but…

All she had to do was glance behind her to see a drawing of her barely clad after a workout on Arcturus. He’d watched from his office, snapped multiple holos for reference. Like a voyeur. A stalker. But it wasn’t the most detailed piece he’d created. He hadn’t been close enough to memorize her freckles and scars. Not like he was now…

“…move ahead with the N training on Horizon?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch the first of that,” he said as he took his eyes off the frame and looked back at her.

“If you’re worried about your secret obsession with drawing me, don’t worry about it,” she told him with a smirk, her eyes sparkling. “I happen to find it rather complimentary. I do have a few favorites too…”

He could feel his face darkening in embarrassment, but he pushed forward anyway. “Would you mind…”

“Modeling for you?”

Well that wasn’t what he was going to ask but he couldn’t deny the excitement of a live model. “I was going to ask you to repeat your question, Shepard, but I won’t deny that I would enjoy having you in front of me instead of a holo.”

“Clothes, armor, or nude?”

He nearly choked on his coffee. He quickly cleared his throat. “I get an option?”

“So long as the nudes are yours only and never shared,” she answered.

Gone was her mask, replaced by a softer version he rarely saw her use outside of her crew. “It will take hours.”

“I hope your bed is comfortable then,” she replied. “And that there’s food of course.”

“Would you be opposed to me keeping them in my bedroom?” He asked her quietly. They would definitely help on the more lonely nights.

“Or, you could have us both,” she told him, her eyes darkening with desire as he licked his suddenly dry lips. “Care to start now, Admiral?”

-

It would be hours later when he’d finally satiated the more pressing needs of their bodies. Her body lay stretched out over his blankets and pillows, her hands resting above her head. Utterly beautiful. “Don’t move,” he whispered to her as he rose from the bed.

She watched with hooded eyes as he set up his canvas and pencils. Post orgasmic haze still fresh on her face. Hackett didn’t know how long he sat and detailed every inch of her body on the canvas in front of him. His back was stiff by the time he finished, but seeing her looking at him as he lay down his pencil made it easy to forget.

There was still the background to do and that could come later. For now, there was a gorgeous woman eyeing him heatedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay. It's been appointment after appointment. Long story short, my back problems can't be fixed and I am now disabled. Also, my eldest go to college tomorrow! All I did was blink.
> 
> * * *

**SENTIMENT**

It wasn’t until Saren whispered in her ear that she realized certain hand gestures didn’t translate across species. “You invited me to fuck you, did you not?”

“Why would I fuck someone I don’t like?” She asked him heatedly. _Yeah, Shep, flip the bird a bird. It’ll be great laughs._

“Because it’s great stress relief,” he answered. “But I don’t have time to put you in your place right now. I’ll find you, human.”

Fucking turian. He knew she didn’t invite him to her bed. She detested working with him but now she wondered if he requested certain assignments so she’d have to. To fuck with her head. She wouldn’t put it past him. Thank the Gods this mission was done. Hopefully it’d be another Earth year before she had to look at him.  
-

Saren Arterius, known human hater, and currently trying to bed one. Though if he was honest, she showed more turian traits than human. At least he kept telling himself that was why the attraction to her was there.

Then there was the mission the Council handed him. Big missions they knew required another Spectre. He could have asked for Nihlus but his protégé was hot on the trail of another case. _Supposedly._ That seemed to be the excuse with each mission Saren needed help on. And while he’d rather not ask the human, her capabilities were…impressive.

It left other Spectre’s skills a lot to be desired.

Shepard would answer her comm usually barely clad. Sometimes sweating, her body glinting like turian plates. It was maddening, but he refused to let her see how it affected him. Having been working non-stop could also be the issue. Sometimes battle wasn’t enough stress relief.

Then there was the grudging emotion that nagged him.

Trust.

Saren trusted Shepard to have his back. Which was more than he could say about his fellow Spectre’s outside of Nihlus.

Being attracted to one human wasn’t so bad, even if he despised them as a whole. And he knew Shepard had no preference on the males she bedded. He’d even seen her take a batarian to bed, despite their bloody past and sometimes present. So when she flipped him off, as humans say, he stole the opportunity as a cultural misunderstanding.

Then left her confused.

Now she would be thinking about it, paranoid at every turn awaiting him to appear. He had to admit it was rather enjoyable though it didn’t help him much right now. But he knew where she was headed. And he knew just how to play her into his bed.

-

As soon as she plopped her overnight bag down on the bed, she stripped for a quick shower. Apparently Liara had some kind of dinner planned for her at a high scale establishment. The asari’s sweet little coy smile said she had something up her sleeve. Attire had been purchased and delivered to Shepard’s hotel. Though she wasn’t sure how she felt about the asari formal wear.

Not one to turn down a free meal or a free room she dressed in the getup.

But when she was escorted to her table, it wasn’t Liara waiting for her. It was Saren. Just. Fucking. Splendid.

“I told the Council I could handle it myself,” she said in an angry whisper as the host left the private dining room.

“This isn’t business, Shepard,” Saren told her as he stood and pulled out a chair. “Please join me.”

Spirits he’s fucking with her head again. Does she sit? Does she leave? She was hungry…”Fine. Why lie to get me here?” She asked him as he pushed her chair in like a gentleman. She snorted. Please.

“To discuss our future bedding.”

“I never agreed to sleep with you, but if the stress is that bad for you then let’s just skip the meal and fuck in an alley,” she told him. “I don’t need to be wooed to be screwed.”

“Please, Shepard, I have more class than that,” Saren told her, his voice portraying his disgust. “A woman of your station does not get _fucked in an alley_.”

“My station?” She asked dumbly.

“Respectable.”

What. The. Fuck. Was. Happening. She must have a ridiculous look on her face because he laughed. _Laughed!_ Saren doesn’t laugh. He growls and demands. He makes insults, he doesn’t call her respectable. Hell, no one calls her respectable. “Fine, we’ll go back to my room and you can have your relief and then you can go.”

This time he did growl. “Do you honestly think I take a female to bed with the mentality that the pleasure be mine exclusively?” A waiter bringing dishes kept her from answering. She hadn’t ordered food. “We’ve been together enough that I know your preferred dishes,” Saren told her when she looked at him confused. “Eat, Shepard, you will need the energy,” he purred.

All she could do was take a bite. Her brain short-circuited. Saren paid attention to the foods she ate and apparently her preferred wine.

Stunned would be the word she was going for. Absolutely floored. Saren Artierus, wooing her. A human. “Why me?” She asked finally, interrupting whatever he was saying. He had to know she hadn’t been here mentally. After all the missions and time together. Showering, eating, killing…

His mandibles flickered in surprise at her question. He stared at her like she should already know. But she didn’t, hence the question. “I trust you,” he said finally. His expression looked as if his food had left a bad taste in his mouth.

He wanted to bed her because he trusted her. Now that was something she could appreciate. “You could have just said that instead of arranging all this. I’m not the type to do fancy dinners. I prefer a date that’s a little more lively.”

“Like what?”

“Sniping contests, multispecies martial arts classes…you know, fun stuff,” she answered honestly.

“Is that a no for dessert then?” Saren purred.

“We can order-in dessert,” she answered, pushing her half eaten plate away.

-

Wooing hadn’t worked and he’d thought it would. Especially since the men she normally went to bed with she’d picked up in a bar. So he’d planned an actual date. Poorly. It was rare that he was wrong or surprised and yet she continued to prove him wrong.

It mattered little now that they entered her room. Bluntness worked the best it seemed. His knowledge of human arousal was little but Shepard didn’t seem to mind teaching him how to make her moan. And spirits help him, it was difficult to hold back. So he took her on any space she’d let him.

And she let him have her any way he pleased.

No position too scandalous. They all brought her pleasure. But the last time, before he had to leave to take care of his own mission, he woke her from her slumber. Instead of rough and fast, which she enjoyed immensely, he took his time. Slowly pulling as many gasps and cries of pleasure as he could from her. And spirits she gave them all to him so willingly.

Shepard’s body glistened as her gorgeous body arched into him, her orgasm just as addicting to him as his own.

The marks he left on her body made him feel guilty. It was easy to forget she’s human. She was already falling asleep when he finished doctoring her with medigel. “Shepard,” Saren said gently.

“Hmm?” She asked groggily, her eyes opening to meet him as he leaned over her.

“I’ll see you after my mission,” he told her. Like hell he was going to bed anyone else after that. And of course, more stress relief meant better performance on the field. Although him kissing her goodbye wasn’t exactly necessary, he just didn’t know how else to thank her.

He took her smile as an agreement.

* * *

**GIVE**

Thanks to Councilor Tevos, the Spectre’s and councilors were all forced to participate in Secret Santa. And Shepard pulled Councilor Sparatus’ name.

Not only did Shepard dislike the man, she knew absolutely nothing about him.

With a frustrated sigh she left the turian shop and made her way to a café that offered levo food. She was stress eating, she knew it. She hadn’t even been this stressed during the war! Pressured and weighed down, yes. Stressed, no. This was stupid.

Oh and look, the man in question dining with his kid. At least she thought it was his kid, she didn’t know anything about him.

She gave him a professional nod as she passed him and took the booth behind him.

“Commander, glad to see you again! What can I get you today?”

“I need the biggest cup of coffee you have and whatever is on special today,” Shepard told the waitress.

“Of course!”

“Uncle Decian, is that really Commander Shepard?” A small voice asked behind her. Nephew then. “Can I meet her?” She couldn’t stop the small chuckle at the image of Uncle cursing the spirits under his breath.

“Commander, would you like to join us?” Sparatus asked, his tone anything but welcoming.

“Absolutely, Decian!” She replied with false joy. “Scooch over.” The male grumbled but did as he was told. “Hi, I’m Shepard. What’s your name?”

“Taltus,” he replied bashfully.

“That is an awesome name, Taltus. It even feels cool to say,” Shepard told him. “How old are you?”

“Thirteen. Do you have kids?”

“I do,” she replied, pointedly ignoring the turian that stiffened next to her. “Urdnot Grunt, krogan. He’s about a hundred I would estimate. And when she feels like it, Jack. Age twenty-five, human.”

“Wow! Do you have any turian kids?” He asked excitedly.

“Not yet, but who knows what’ll happen in the future.” Such excitement to have, Shepard couldn’t remember what that felt like.

“Do you want one?” Taltus asked, waggling his brow plates like a human. Sparatus sputtered but Shepard burst into laughter. Taltus just grinned like he’d won the lottery.

“Kid, you remind me of so many people into one so you can be my honorary son,” Shepard told him as soon as she got herself under control.

“Cool!”

Their food was brought out and they ate and conversed comfortably. Except Sparatus. If he was anymore stiff he’d likely break.

“Uncle Decian,” Taltus said. “Will you compete with the Commander in the arena?”

“I’m too old for that,” Sparatus replied. Too old?

“Why do you say that?” Shepard asked curiously.

“I’ve seen you fight, I can’t possibly keep up with that after sitting behind a desk so long. Gym time doesn’t mean field time.”

“It’s not about keeping up, it’s about working together,” Shepard told him. How many times had James complained about the same thing before he let himself move with the flow of the battle? Shepard could see he wanted to, but pride won over.

“Too old, Commander.”

With Christmas a month away there was plenty of time to whip him into shape. And a match in the arena sounded like the best gift. Shepard quickly opened her omnitool and sent a message off to the arena owner. The best way to practice was going in on the easiest setting. Before she could close her omnitool, she’d already received her reply. It was a go. Sometimes being famous had perks. She quickly typed up an itinerary for Sparatus and sent it off to his secretary before sending it to him.

Shepard continued to eat as his omnitool pinged and he read the message. Absolute silence. “You know Taltus, humans have a big holiday coming up in about a month. Maybe if you pass a Santa on the Citadel you can stop and ask him.”

“What will that do?”

“Oh, the spirit of Christmas works in many mysterious ways. Sometimes we get our Christmas wish.” When Decian looked at her and prepared to speak, she gave him a glare and bumped her thigh to his making him clamp his mandibles shut. “Well, gentlemen, it has been an absolute pleasure. And it was very nice to meet you, Taltus.”

After paying for her meal and saying farewell, she left the café in a much better mood than she entered. It felt good to have a mission.

-

Private lessons? All to grant his nephew’s wish. Spirits. And he couldn’t say no, not when Taltus looked so thrilled. Not when he told his mother about his exciting adventure at lunch. Not when he begged to go see a Santa.

Damn Shepard. That female has been a pain in his fringe since 2183. Just in case he misread it in his hurry, he read the message again as soon as he got home.

…..  
 _Dearest Decian,_

_You are hereby required to join me, Commander Jane Shepard, every weekday morning (Earth Weekday: see attachment) at the arena for training to make your nephew’s Christmas dream come true. Since I know the owner of the arena on SilverSun Strip, I’ve been given leave to use it during the time the arena is closed. There will be no spectators until a later date that is to be determined. You can meet me at my apartment: HERE_

_-Shepard_  
…..

Fighting. With a marine that defeated the reapers. And not invited…required.

-

Sparatus arrived at her apartment before he had to be there. There was no point taking what he didn’t need so he might as well ask what she had planned before he suited up.

Shepard answered her door with her underarmor tied at her exposed waist. “Can you cover yourself appropriately?”

“Oh, sorry. Garrus is used to it,” she answered as she pulled her underarmor up. Not that it helped as tight as it was.

Training ended up being far more intense than he planned. Sparatus assumed she’d ease him into it. He was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Three days of it was enough.

But the evil human showed up at his apartment. _”Do you think Garrus got as good as he is by sitting on his ass? Up now.”_

Two weeks turned to three and he could tell a difference. His body ached less and his reaction time improved. But what really got him was Shepard’s smile when they finished their training for the day. She was proud. Which made him proud. No wonder people flocked to her. With little time left, he sucked it up and gave it all he had before the supposed day he’d fight with her for the populace.

-

It had taken a little sweet talking, but not much, to get Tevos to propose the gift exchange at the arena after her and Sparatus’ match.

Spectre’s appeared all over the galaxy for the event, including little Taltus and his mother. Shepard had given them a VIP pass. Taltus was over the moon being surrounded by Spectre’s. So far, their secret had been kept well.

“You ready?” She asked Sparatus.

“Nervous,” he answered honestly. “A lot of people out there.”

“Yeah, but if you concentrate on me that all fades,” she said. “You’ll do fine.”

And he did. Shepard was impressed with all the improvements he made over the last month. It was incredible watching the Councilor return to being a soldier.

When it was done and the sky revealed a screaming crowd and an absolutely elated nephew, Sparatus finally thanked her.

“You made me a hero for him,” he told her quietly.

“No,” she replied. “You made yourself one. And I was your secret santa. This is my gift to you.”

“A nephew with hero worship?” He asked, his mandible flickering out in humor.

“What better thing is there?”

[And it looks like Commander Shepard and Councilor Sparatus are standing under the holographic mistletoe! You know what that means!] The announcer said in a sing-song voice.

“What does that mean?” Sparatus asked in a whisper as the crowd doubled in volume.

“Tradition says we have to kiss,” Shepard answered with a laugh at a smirking Tevos. No wonder she’d agreed so easily.

“Well then, we wouldn’t want to disappoint our fans now would we?”

Before she could answer, he spun and dipped her before planting a human style kiss on her lips.

* * *

**MEAN**

Punching the reporter on camera probably wasn’t the best thing she could do politically. It was hard to care. Hackett and Anderson had given their two credits on the subject in the Ambassador’s office a few hours before.

“That’s enough,” Shepard said roughly to the turian trying to bring pleasure to her with his tongue. Her mind just wasn’t in it. “Clean up and be on your way.”

“Yes, Mistress,” the male replied.

Shepard sighed as she rested against the pillows behind her. Normally, her willing slave brought her great enjoyment. But with her anger directed more towards Udina…

She really needed a fulfilling release. Regardless of her feelings or needs, there was no way she was going to endanger her career by taking what she wanted from the vile creature.

“Change of plans,” she told her slave as he reentered the room. “Go find me some turian politician with a human fetish or that doesn’t mind being roughed up. I’d prefer not to hurt you since you’re my preferred Pet.”

“Yes, Mistress,” her slave replied as he bowed before racing off to do her bidding.

She loved turians with a human fetish. Always so eager to bury their tongues between her legs.

* * *

**CHEST**

There was a time when the size of her breasts bothered her. They were barely a handful, and that was only her hand. Human men tended to lean more towards larger breasts, not that she could blame them.

But the drell under adored her small chest. His growls of pleasure as he cupped them so much more welcoming than humans ignoring them. Her body wasn’t soft like most women. Hard ropes of muscle and scars everywhere. Drell loved it. So did turians.

Shepard never lacked a good time outside of Alliance space. The only difficult part was finding someone that didn’t mind interspecies sex. And the Citadel was full of those.

The green drell under her brought her to her peak easily, her moans urging him on to find his release.

It was too bad he was in a hotel room. Good booty calls were hard to find. But the drell didn’t seem to be rushed, his hands skimming her skin lightly as he twitched inside of her.

“There were plenty of human men that seemed willing to take you home,” he said gently as he rolled his hips up into her.

“Human men prefer women with larger breasts and softer bodies,” she answered. “It would have been lousy for me.”

“You are exquisite,” he told her before flipping their position. “They would be ignorant not to worship a body such as yours.”

A sigh left her as he thrust into her again. “I think you’re doing wonderfully,” she answered breathlessly as he rolled his hips.

* * *

**BLESS**

“I swear if you say I was blessed by the goddess one more time!” Shepard growled. Spirits. Religious asari were predictable. “I hate to burst your bubble but your Goddess was prothean.”

“I agree,” Javik replied. “How else would we be able to translate these tablets for you?”

“It matters little,” the asari priestess said with a wave of her hand. “Our only concern is making sure nothing is hidden like the last beacon.”

The last beacon. The one Kai Leng stole the information from. The one that cost hundreds of thousands of lives. It was hard to forget that beacon.

The asari maiden’s giggled and conversed as Shepard and Javik read over the information. None of it was exciting. “This was a pitcher, not a vase,” Shepard commented before moving to the next artifact. “These are to make pastries, they are not cutlery.”

“This was used for sex between females,” Javik stated proudly. Shepard snorted as the maiden’s blushed furiously. 

“This was used for torture,” Shepard said as she read the prothean words under the instrument. “Or sexual torture...interesting.”

Javik hummed, “Masturbation.” 

“It looks like this whole side of artifacts is specifically for use in the bedroom,” Shepard told the Matriarch. “This little bowl held heated lubrication for anal sex between males.”

“By the Goddess,” the Priestess finally sputtered.

“You have half of your Temple dedicated to Prothean sex,” Javik told her before he began laughing.

The pair was quickly escorted out while being told it wasn’t nice to lie. If only they weren’t. Shepard couldn’t get over the fact that some archaeologist out there found a chest of sex toys. 

Blessed by the Goddess indeed...


	5. Chapter 5

**DESIGNER**

“Jack, what’s this?” Shepard asked curiously. The man looked a little embarrassed. The little cat and mouse game they’d been playing had led to Shepard getting the occasional gift from The Illusive Man. Though he preferred her to call him by his name.

Even through her omnitool he should see him struggling to maintain the uncaring persona he used to protect himself. [It’s for you to wear out of armor.]

“Out of armor? Explain,” She commanded with ease.

Jack didn’t look pleased with being commanded, but he always gave her what she wanted. [It’s a bullet proof, fireproof undersuit. Similar to underarmor but designed with you in mind.]

“Are you worried for my safety, Jack?” She purred, her lip twitching when his lips flattened. “Aww, you do care.”

[Shepard,] he growled in warning.

“Yes?” She asked innocently.

Jack sighed, [Just wear it.]

“There’s even a datapad with specs attached,” she told him as she lifted it from the crate. “Who designed this?”

[I did.]

“That’s so sweet of you,” she replied. “Whatever can I do to thank you for protecting your investment?” He glared at her. Jack Harper hated being reminded of the credits he poured into her. The Illusive Man didn’t mind, but they were two different people. One a heartless head of Cerberus and the other a flesh and blood man. She briefly wondered if Miranda knew that two completely different men resided in one highly attractive body.

[Shepard, where are you going to be next?] He inquired softly. It seemed he tired of being denied.

“I never know, Jack,” she answered. “You know that my work takes me everywhere. Why do you ask?”

[I want to see you.]

“You’re seeing me now,” she replied with a smirk.

[I want to see the green of your eyes, the fire when your hair reflects the light, and the freckles scattered on your nose,] he told her, his voice deep with want. [This,] he said pointed to his omnitool, [Does not show me the details that I crave.]

“You know the deal, Jack,” she told him as she flopped onto her bed. “The day you completely submit to me is the day I will let you have me.”

[Shepard,] he tried to argue.

“No,” she answered heatedly. “The Illusive Man runs my day to day professionally and I fucking hate it. Jack Harper doesn’t get to take over my private life. I will not be controlled by you all day and night.” He had to know how much she hated his work persona. Hell, she’s told him numerous times. Yet he still tries to have control over the entirety of her.

[Giving up control isn’t easy.]

“You think it’s easy for me to take orders from the head of a terrorist organization and don’t try to say it isn’t, that’s not an argument I want to have tonight.” That heated debate happened fairly frequently. “You want me? You commit completely to me. No more new mistress every other day. And no trying to control me.” His mouth was open and eyes wide at the mention of his mistresses. _Thank you, Liara._ “I do not share what’s mine.”

[I see.] He said finally.

“When you’re willing to privately concede your bachelor lifestyle, you know how to contact me.” Ending the call she turned back to the datapad containing the information on her new protective wear. Barriers, cloak, health monitors, you name it…

All these things put into a lightweight design that didn’t seem any thicker than a tee shirt. It was incredible. Jack must really want to get into her pants.

-

“Shepard, take the blade from my neck.”

“Explain why you’re in my quarters first, Jack,” she answered easily. “Haven’t you heard it’s dangerous to wake special forces?”

“I selfishly hoped you would wake without violence,” he answered stiffly.

“You’re in my space without permission,” she told him. “What did you expect to happen? That I’d spread my legs for you?”

“Perhaps leaning over you was a mistake,” he said, the blade moving on his throat as he swallowed. “However, I wished to agree to your terms in person.”

She hummed, her smile barely noticeable in the dark room. “Then why are you still dressed?”

“I didn’t want to presume…” he sighed as the blade disappeared.

“I’m already naked,” she purred. “Strip, Jack.”

“As you command,” he replied huskily.

* * *

**CONCEDE**

An arranged marriage. The Commander Jane Shepard, forced to wed for politics. What was supposed to be an exciting day felt more like she was going to a funeral. If only her dress were black to match her mood.

Stupid fucking politics.

Who the hell thinks up stuff like this anyway?

The war was won, rebuilding going steady. Why did she have to marry some unknown person because of some political agenda? Who the hell was stupid enough to volunteer to marry her? Surely they knew it was in the digital world only. That their marriage wouldn’t be traditional in any form.

If this was what kept the peace, fine. She’d give up being single. She’d already given everything else for the damn galaxy. All she got was some damn medals. In honor of this, in honor of that. A simple thank you for her fucking sacrifice would have been nice. How much blood had she spilled for the sake of the same people pushing her into this arranged marriage? Probably enough to make a whole other her. Damn she wished her clone were alive. Ha! Okay, that would be taking the easy way out and Shepard wasn’t a pussy.

“You ready for the shit show, Commander?”

“Joker! You’re escorting me down the aisle? How are they expecting you to force me?” Shepard asked with a smile. “I figured they’d send Hackett.”

“Don’t run, Shepard! This is for the good of the Alliance!” Joker mocked causing her to snort. “More like a prison sentence if you ask me, but if you’d rather someone else give you away…”

“Nah, no one better,” Shepard replied honestly. “I’m just glad you didn’t have to shave your beard, I might not recognize you otherwise.”

“They tried but having an AI girlfriend has its benefits.”

The bridesmaids went first, anger radiating off of them. Shepard wasn’t sure if it was because they had to wear dresses or because they were angry for her. Probably both. Especially Jack. Getting her in a dress had taken some convincing. They got to wear black. Lucky broads. Then there was Garrus in his black tux, her Man of Honor.

Hundreds of people stood, effectively blocking her view of the groom. Gods she hoped it was someone tolerable. And at least a little attractive.

Shepard let Joker set their pace while she plastered a fake smile on her face. She didn’t even know most of these people. If her mother were living she’d be utterly disappointed in all this.

When her groom came into view, she was stuck between breathing and bursting into hysterical laughter. The reason Hackett hadn’t walked her down the aisle was because he was the poor schmuck that volunteered to wed her. Her smile quickly turned genuine, her eyes sparkling with humor as he watched her approach. By the looks on her bridesmaid’s faces, and Garrus’, they hadn’t had a clue either.

As soon as they stood before the priest, Joker leaned in and whispered. “They were going to choose Kaidan but he refused because he was afraid you’d kill him after the crap he said in the past.” Shepard snorted, Hackett’s eyebrow raised in question as Joker replied to the priest's question before handing Shepard’s hand to her grooms.

She didn’t really pay attention to the traditional prayer. Instead, the entire bridal party looked out at the crowd, constantly assessing possible threats. All of them were carrying.

When they finally turned to each other to exchange vows, Shepard’s mind still wasn’t there. She was in a very compromising position. She repeated the priests words when told and Hackett did the same. Being the center of attention was difficult. Being in an awful dress with very few places to hide a pistol was worse. But she had biotics. And her entourage.

Just as the priest asked for the rings, a man she didn’t know stood up in the third row. The poor man didn’t even get to raise his pistol before the group standing with her had pulled their pistols and put a round in him. Shepard smiled sweetly as he fell back into the pew with surprise on his face, the onlookers just as shocked as the now dead man.

“Continue,” Shepard told the scared priest.

“But…”

“Finish the ceremony, then I’ll deal with it as soon as I get this ridiculous dress off,” Shepard whispered.

“I think you look quite beautiful, Shepard,” Hackett told her with a smirk.

“Thank you, but it’s rather restricting.”

The priest continued, albeit shakenly. The pair exchanged rings and repeated more vows. Shepard couldn’t get over the surprising softness of Hackett’s hands. There were calluses from weapons, yes, but overall soft.

“You may kiss the bride,” the priest rushed out. Before she could so much as smirk his lips were on hers. Her shock quickly turned into a sigh. “You can part now,” the priest whispered over catcalls after several minutes. She didn’t want to, he kissed like a dream, but she did so the poor priest could finish his job and get the hell out of dodge. “I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Hackett!”

“Shepard-Hackett,” she corrected. “Now, make your way to the reception hall while we take care of this. And would someone please tell me how the hell this guy got inside with a weapon?”

“Do you ever take a day off?” Hackett asked as guests filed out.

“Today was supposed to be a day off and you can see how that turned out. In fact,” she said as she thought back to past shore leave times. “Every shore leave turns out like this. No wonder I never get laid.”

“I think this shore leave will turn out a little different,” Hackett told her as he helped her shrug off the dress.

“You better not disappoint, husband,” she teased before sighing as the dress slid off of her. “Much better. Now, let’s get this shit done because I was promised food and alcohol.”

* * *

**CATER**

It had taken a shit ton of hard work to get Normandy Catering off its feet. Most of it Shepard owed to Miranda’s insanely amazing organizing skills.

But here they were, killing it.

“Is the Vanguard Charge ready to go?!” Shepard called back into the kitchen.

“Yes!” Mordin answered. “And Biotic Punch. Techie’s Shield. Ready for transport.”

“Fantastic,” Shepard said before calling into the staging area. “Vega, Alenko, get the food loaded!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Came the replies.

Then she was being ushered into her office by Liara on the upcoming events they were being contracted for. Then consultations and estimates.

Normandy Catering seemed to be the preferred service by the military. Probably because of all the names that were military related. Not that she would complain, they made damn good money. So good they hired a couple off duty C-Sec to guard their business. And with her new resident krogan security, people didn’t linger long.

“Liara, I need you to start looking into supplies for human style barbeque. Burgers, roast, ribs, etcetera,” Shepard told her. “Mordin is getting close on a couple of signature sauces and Steve nearly has our smoker complete.”

“I’m assuming you want meat from different species as well as wood that won’t harm them?” Liara asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“Naturally,” Shepard replied. “I need to make sure the serving crew is ready.”

They were. They were always ready to go as soon as the men loaded the food. Miranda would stay behind with Wrex while Shepard oversaw the function tonight with her turian C-Sec worker in tow.

“Don’t look so blue….Blue,” Shepard told him dryly. “I’m gonna feed you.”

“You humans need more inventive nicknames,” Vakarian told her.

“Dinosaur?”

“Heard it,” he replied as he loaded into the transport.

“Big guy?” She asked him.

“Boring, Shepard.”

“Space raptor?”

“That’s new,” he replied. “What’s a raptor?”

“I’ll show you later once the evening winds down,” she replied with a chuckle.

“Are you coming on to me?”

“Not yet,” She purred. “But you’ll know when I do.”

“This night just gets better and better…” Garrus replied, his mandibles flickering as he eyed her.

* * *

**RECOMMENDATION**

Shore leave was never that exciting for Shepard. But then all she did was work through it. Upgrades didn’t buy themselves. Unfortunately. If Aria noticed, someone that didn’t even know her, how tense Shepard was, then it was long past time she did this thing called relax. The problem was, she didn’t remember how.

Her first stop had been a spa. Instead of relaxing, she spent the entire time ready to fight simply because she was vulnerable. Then she tried a yoga class, but once again, she was left unprotected. Next was going to watch a skyball game. A movie, an opera, a play. But she just ended up more tense than she’d begun.

And that was how she ended up in the C-Sec gym, beating the ever loving shit out of a punching bag. At least until she was asked to spar.

“You seem to be carrying a lot of tension, Commander,” her partner said.

“Yeah, well...try living my life, C-Sec,” she replied.

They sparred for a few hours before they were both too tired to continue. This late into the night cycle there really weren't many people about. For that she was thankful, she really didn’t want to stand around and sign autographs.

“You’re still tense,” her sparring partner breathed out between huffs of air.

“Yep,” she told him. “My life is insane.”

“Might I recommend another form of stress relief?” He asked her as he helped her stand.

“Like?”

“Sex. Orgasms, or one depending on how that works for you.”

“Why not,” she answered. “I’ve tried everything else normal people do to relax.”

“You’re not normal, you’re a Spectre,” he told her. “I’m Jonan.”

“Shepard,” she replied automatically.

“Everyone knows,” he said with a dual tone chuckle. “But until you’re a boneless puddle of human, I’ll try not to let it go to my head.”

His humor pulled surprised laughter from her. “Let me hit the showers, then we can head out.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” he quickly told her. “Your scent is rather enticing.”

“As my future bedmate demands,” she replied with a bow. “Lead the way, Jonan.”

* * *

**COLD**

It was odd the first time it happened... Shepard crawling into his nest. But then, humans were a weird bunch. That’s not something Wrex would say out loud. Especially with Shepard curled into him under his furs.

So far no one seemed to notice that Shepard had been crawling into bed with him. Except maybe the turian but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Then there was the part he hated. Having to leave the warm comfort of his nest to take Shepard back to her cabin so nobody saw her curled into his bare skin. Shepard always complained when the cold hit her. Wrex would always apologize. Same routine every night he woke up next to her.

So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He ordered some furs and made her a nest on her own bed.

Instead of waking up because she was in his nest, he woke up because she wasn’t. It was ridiculous. He’s a damn krogan. With a growl, he rose from his nest and made his way to her quarters.

Just as he suspected, she was curled under the furs, only her face peeking out.

The bed creaked as he slid beneath the fur, his body easily molding to hers.

“Cold?” she asked sleepily as she turned to him.

“Yes,” he lied. Krogan don’t admit when they missed someone’s scent. That would make them weak. But admitting to himself was a different story.

Now it was him sneaking back to his nest instead of sneaking her back to hers. She still complained in her sleep when he moved. Every single night the same. Sneak in, sleep wrapped in warmth and a scent he was fond of, then sneak back so not to tarnish her reputation on board a military ship.

But this time her complaint was more of a sigh as she glided his hand over her waist and between her legs before he could slip from her bed. “Wrex,” she whispered as she rolled her hips searching for friction under his hesitant hand.

“Shepard,” he replied before applying enough pressure to make her gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a busy bee but while I was on my comp doing research, I thought I'd drop a chapter. Much love to you all! <333


	6. Chapter 6

**LINK**

So the salarian dalatrass was still pissed. It shouldn’t be surprising. But it was. Here Shepard was, sitting before the Council in a boardroom as Valern read off the anonymous complaints brought to them.

“…under investigation for the link between Commander Shepard and Cerberus.”

Fucking idiots. Is this what Saren felt like when she accused him of killing Nihlus? You know, expect guilty. She was innocent. Cerberus was dead, killed off hours before the Reapers.

The dalatrass couldn’t even wait until Shepard was on her feet. Instead the bitch made charges against her while she was stuck in a damn wheelchair.

And poor Valern, stuck in the middle of Shepard and his dalatrass.

It didn’t take long for the Councilor’s terminals to ping with an incoming message. Probably from an anonymous source. Liara or Aria would be Shepard’s bet. Hell, maybe both. Who knew at this point? Those two asari were crazy protective.

Before Valern could continue, Tevos stopped him and played a security video.

_”Cerberus is dead, seize the facilities and kill off any remaining troops.”_

_“What if they surrender, Commander?”_

_“They’re indoctrinated, Admiral. There’s no evidence it can be undone.”_

_“Understood. What of the facilities?”_

_“We’ll need them when this war is over for medical, military, and refugee stations.”_

That was a conversation she remembered well. There was no point wasting precious resources or losing them to smugglers.

“It would seem the claims made against you are false,” Sparatus told her as soon as the recording stopped.

“Yep,” she replied tiredly.

“And Cerberus is truly dead?” Tevos asked.

“It was done the second I stepped foot on Cronos. Cemented when the Illusive Man put a round in his own brain,” she answered. “The facilities have been seized by Alliance and are currently being used to cater to different species.”

“As medical and temporary homes?” Valern asked.

“Yes,” she told him. “Send people to look for yourselves.”

“Do you know who made these claims against you?” Sparatus asked her as he looked over a datapad.

“Dalatrass Lenron. Still pissed about me curing the genophage.”

“You know this for fact?” Valern asked as he set his datapad aside.

“The evidence should already be sent to your offices,” Shepard replied. “I have nothing to hide, I never did. My public life is common knowledge.”

“And your private life?” Tevos asked her gently.

Shepard snorted. “I don’t have one. Yet,” she replied with a wink. “I’d been too busy fighting the reapers to sit back and have a life outside of war.” She opened her omnitool prepared to send a command to EDI. “I’ll have security footage sent to you from my time working with Cerberus. Against my will I might add because no one would support me.” They denied the need for the footage, all too embarrassed to admit they didn’t lift a finger to aid her in her time of need.

“There’s no need to prove your loyalty, Shepard,” Valern said. “The evidence of false claims will be enough.”

“Plan to send a message, Councilor?”

“Yes.” He replied. “Now is the time for unity and peace. Lenron will not allow that as long as she’s in power.”

“You know how to reach me if you need information. Or help, though there’s little I can physically do at this point.”

The charges were dropped, Tevos and Valern leaving to go over the evidence of the false claims. Sparatus stayed behind.

“Sparatus?” She inquired, her brow raised in curiosity.

“I know we have a strained past, Commander,” he said as he met her eyes. “But please do know you have my unwavering support. Professionally and privately.” He chuckled when her jaw dropped in surprise. “I know when to admit I’m wrong, even to a squishy human.”

She laughed softly. “Thank you.” What else could she say? It felt inadequate, but it was all she could come up with.

* * *

**IRON**

There were very few places Shepard would disappear to. Especially since she was just regaining her strength. C-Sec’s private gym was one of them. And Castis knew which one was her preferred place, simply because he watched her from time to time. It was difficult not to as she lifted a human weight, her body near bare and glistening and the ropes of muscles moved beneath her soft skin.

Spirits Garrus was a lucky man.

Castis wouldn’t deny his attraction to the human and he didn’t lie to his son about it. Instead of the anger he expected for being attracted to his son’s mate, Garrus only nodded in agreement.

So when Garrus found him watching Shepard, he joined him.

“Beautiful isn’t she?” Garrus asked quietly.

“Spirits yes,” Castis replied.

“Why aren’t you trying to challenge me for her like every other turian?”

“Because you are my son. It isn’t proper for me to lust after _your_ mate, Garrus.” And it wasn’t, but here he was wishing he was plates deep inside of her.

“Listen, Dad,” Garrus said as he turned to him. “Shepard is…well, she puts a turians stamina to shame. She loves me, I love her, but I can’t keep up. Sometimes, I share her.”

“What?” Castis asked, shocked. Turians were very possessive.

“It’s funny because she was worried she wouldn’t be able to keep up with me. She told me if she couldn’t she’d share me so I could have stress relief. Turns out, it’s the opposite.” Garrus turned his gaze back down to the woman below them. “I don’t mind sharing with a few trusted people.”

They were silent for a few minutes, Castis’ mind going through dozens of possibilities while his son leaned on the rail, completely relaxed as he watched his mate.

“You seem tense, Dad,” Garrus told him as he stood and patted Castis on the shoulder. “Shepard will be ready for another round in a few minutes. I’ve already had her twice today so would you mind relieving her tension?”

“What?” Castis asked. Was his son serious?

“I don’t know what they did when they brought her back but it’s hard for her to relax or even sit still for long. She has too much energy some days. Today happens to be one of those days,” Garrus said as he turned to face Castis once again. “She’s down there trying to wear herself out so she doesn’t wear me out.”

“You want me to bed your mate?” Castis whispered. “That isn’t right, Garrus.”

“What isn’t right is my father so tense he’s about to break and my mate working herself into exhaustion.” Garrus glanced back down to his mate, nothing but love in his eyes. “She needs it as much as you do. No one but us will know, nothing will be out of the ordinary if you visit our apartment regularly when we’re docked.”

“Garrus,” Castis tried to argue.

“I’d rather it be you than someone else. I don’t have to _worry_ about you killing her. I can relax better knowing she’s in safe hands. Please, Dad,” Garrus begged. “There isn’t anyone else right now that I can ask.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, I’ll be on the ship working for a while. You can let me know when you leave,” Garrus told him. “I’ve got to go, Victus needs me.”

His hot-headed, brash son now the right hand of the Primarch. Castis was proud. He always had been. “Okay,” he conceded.

* * *

“Castis,” Shepard greeted as she stood from her stretch. “What brings you here so late?”

Spirits this was awkward. “Garrus sent me, he’s working late.”

The corner of her mouth moved up in a half smile. Castis wasn’t sure what that meant. “That so?” She asked as she stepped into his personal space.

Spirits she smelled so good. “Yes,” he replied, his voice dropping into a deep rumble.

“Would you prefer me showered or not?” She whispered.

“Not,” he answered.

“Let’s move,” she told him, her eyes sparkling in what he hoped was desire. He’d find out soon enough.

* * *

**RANGE**

Shepard knew there were dozens of other Spectre’s out there in the galaxy. Somewhere. Three out of four of them that she’d met were dead. One was still hunting Kasumi though Shepard was sure it was out of personal desire, regardless of what the salarian thought.

It was easy to forget she wasn’t the only one out there. Especially since the Spectre headquarters was always empty.

Except today. There was a bulky turian looking over the requisitions catalog when she entered. He was bigger than any other turian she’d met. She almost reached for her gun. It was laughable to her.

“Hello, Giant,” she greeted, startling him.

“Oh, Shepard,” he said, his gun going back into its holster as quickly as it left. Impressive. “You shouldn’t startle people.”

“The VI called out my name as I entered,” she told him dryly. “You are?”

“Travyn Dunos, Special Tactics and Recon,” he told her, offering his massive hand. He was easily a foot taller than Garrus. Green eyes against dark plates. Sexy as hell. His mandible flared out in a smirk as she continued to shake his hand.

“Sorry,” she told him, her cheeks heating in a blush. Get it together.

“Is that the same rifle offered in the catalog?” He asked her pointing to the sniper rifle strapped to her back.

“Yes.”

“Mind if I try it out?” He purred seductively.

“Does that work with many women?” She asked as she crossed her arms under her armored breasts.

“All of them,” he answered with a toothy grin.

“I will admit that you are dead sexy,” she told him as she took him in from head to toe. “But I require a little more work where my weapons are concerned.”

“That so?”

“Definitely,” she flirted.

“Perhaps dinner? A night in bed?” He asked. “As many orgasms as your body can handle?”

“Hmm,” she hummed with a smirk. “You sure know how to negotiate, Travyn.” She uncrossed her arms and stepped into his space having to lean her head back to look at him. So tall. “I accept.”

His growl was so deep she barely heard it. “It won’t take long to see if the gun is worth the credits, Shepard, and then we’ll leave,” he told her as he took the offered rifle. “I can’t wait to have you bent over.”

“And I can’t wait to have you on your back, so make it quick.” She smirked when she heard him whisper _Spirits!_ Shore leave was looking like it’d turn out the way it was supposed to.

* * *

**PONY**

“Jane?”

Shepard sighed internally. Liara never called her by her first name unless she wanted something. “Yes, dear?”

“Nezzie wants a pony for her birthday,” Liara said sweetly as she sat down on the couch making Shepard move her legs to make room.

“No.”

“Please, I’ll take care of it, you won’t even know we have it!”

“No,” Shepard repeated.

“Jane, what harm would a little pony do?” Liara continued.

“No.”

“It’s for _our_ daughter.”

“No,” Shepard told her again.

With the glare she received, she knew the conversation wasn’t over. Shepard also knew that they would compromise.

And Nezzie would get a pony.

* * *

**IMAGE**

Autograph after autograph. Shepard’s hand ached from signing holos. But that’s what this stupid event was for. Pay credits at the door and get autograph’s from their favorite celebrities. It was an all-day event. Naturally, her table was the most popular. With the tightest security.

Shepard was grateful she got to wear her N7 hoodie instead of armor. There were boo’s when Shepard called a bathroom break.

“We may be badass, but we still have to pee! Give us ten minutes, stay in line.”

Shepard was sure she was releasing all four cups of coffee at once. Even though she’d relieved her bladder on the last break. Her female squadmates were equally relieved to finally be able to pee.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m pretty sure I’m going to have to check with Chakwas to make sure I don’t get a bladder infection.”

Agreements rose all around her from the other stalls.

They were all tired but noisy as they left the bathroom, security detail falling in around each person.

“Shepard, got a minute?”

“Admiral Hackett, come to sign autographs?” Shepard asked as she waved her security officer off.

“Actually, I came to get one,” he answered.

“From who?” She asked as she tried to remember who all was in attendance today.

“You,” he replied with a smirk before handing a datapad over to her.

“Me?” What she was expecting when she activated the datapad, wasn’t the holo she was seeing. She opened and closed her mouth several times as her face heated. “Where did you get this?!” She whispered as she moved them so his body would block her red face from the crowd.

“I took it.”

“You what? Oh my Gods,” she whispered, her embarrassment washing over her. “How did you know it was me?”

“I think I’ve seen you mostly naked enough to identify scars. And tattoos,” he whispered. “Do I get your autograph?” He asked cheekily.

“I hate you so much right now,” she muttered as she jerked the stylus from his hand. “If this ever gets out...”

“It won’t. This is a private holo.”

She signed the holo, saved the changes, then turned the datapad off and handed it back to him. “Is that all you needed?”

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I was wondering if you give private shows?”

“I haven’t stripped since I was nineteen,” she told him. It was a half-truth, she still danced in private. She _knew_ that stint in the strip club would come back to haunt her, especially since she was Alliance then. Apparently changing her hair color and length hadn’t been enough.

“It doesn’t matter. If you’re too uncomfortable dancing for an old man, I understand,” he told her. “But I only went there to watch you.”

“Does anyone else know?” She asked roughly. She wasn’t uncomfortable, she was just private.

“No and this little beauty will be going on my bedside table.”

“Fine, but no vids or holos,” she told him. “I should make you delete that.”

“And take away what little joy I have?” He asked her as he leaned up to meet her eyes.

Shepard growled. Hackett smiled, the damn bastard knew he won. “Fine, I will dance for you, but you are to wear nothing but underwear and your hat.”

His eyes darkened, “Deal.”

“And Steven?” She said as he began to turn away. Her smile was predatory as she rose on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “You can’t touch.”


	7. Chapter 7

**DEPEND**

“Move!” Shepard yelled, her dress held up in one arm, her short heels in the other as she sprinted through customs into Zakera ward.

“By the Spirits, is Shepard fleeing a bonding ceremony?”

“Should we help her flee?”

_Think, think, think, where did you see it last time?_

Her omnitool pinged with an incoming call, she quickly dropped her dress and pressed the button to send the call to her earpiece.

“Shepard,” she answered as she took in her surroundings. Level 27.

[Where the hell are you?]

“Shopping,” she muttered. “Yes!” She whispered as she ran into Zakera Café.

[You better hurry the hell up, Shepard, we can only stall for so long.]

“Sir, I know you have a Loving Cup in stock and I need it now,” Shepard quickly told the turian behind the counter.

“A what?”

“A Loving Cup! Silver bowl with two handles,” she rushed out.

“Oh right, right. Yes I do have one but it’ll take some time to get to,” the turian drawled slowly.

“I swear to the Goddess if you don’t get me that bowl now I will paint the walls with your blood!” She yelled, shoppers freezing with open mouths. “It’s for a damn wedding that is happening now!”

Shepard paid the poor shopkeeper triple what the cost was before gripping her dress and sprinting to the transport terminal.

“Oh there goes the Commander again. Did she change her mind about the bonding?”

These damn people.

Shepard barely got inside the chapel and into her shoes before the wedding party began its march. Traynor appeared looking as frazzled as Shepard felt. Sam quickly fixed Shepard’s hair and makeup before taking the small crate from her and pushing her in front of the bride.

“Did you find one, Shepard?” Gabby whispered.

“Yes,” Shepard answered.

Gabby sighed in relief, “I knew I could count on you.”

Shepard plastered on a smile and took her place as maid of honor, sending Kenneth a wink before they all turned to watch the bride being escorted by Engineer Adams.

The Loving Cup was a Scottish tradition that Gabby had only heard about thirty minutes before she was set to walk down the aisle. As the maid of honor, it was Shepard’s job to panic. No doubt her dashing through the Citadel would be all over the vids tomorrow. But it was worth it. Gabby would get to make a good impression on her new family.

* * *

**FREE**

**[Inspired by this song: FREE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyxr9qcQHqM)**

Training under Saren was truly the most stressful thing she’s ever experienced. Even Akuze hadn’t had her on edge like this. Shepard knew Saren detested her, he told her every chance he got.

But when she stupidly defied her mentor’s order to save some civilians, he’d been livid.

The small ship’s crew scattered when the pair exited the shuttle, already in a heated argument. Shepard had stopped listening to the angry words as she tossed her helmet on the table. It was the same damn argument they had every time civilians were involved.

Saren wasn’t bothered by collateral damage. Shepard thought it made him look weak. The turian didn’t like that word very much. _Weak._

The word affected him so much that when she turned and glared at him, her predatory smile a challenge and told him once again how weak it made him, he charged her.

Armor hit armor, her grunt swallowed by his angry growl as he tried to shove her down and pin her. To assert his dominance over her, no doubt. The turian seemed to forget she had a couple galactic wrestling championships under her belt.

A jab hit her lightly armored side, the turians subvocals dangerously low as she easily kept his heavier upper half down. It was far too easy to hit the armor releases with him so vulnerable. Saren however, was not very amused.

Her own armor hit the floor after she shoved him hard enough to land him on his ass. If he wanted to grapple, she would grapple. He’d learn exactly how flexible humans could be.

Saren watched, eyes filled with hate and rage as her armor was completely removed. His mandibles flickering in a dark smile as he removed the last of his. Then he charged again, but Shepard was ready this time. She used his momentum to flip him over her, his body hitting the hard metal, hers already moving to pin him.

A surprised trill left him as she easily used her body to immobilize him. Years she’d wrestled men and women of various weights and sizes. While his body was harder than a humans and she’d had to use a move that would break a human's arms, it was still effective.

He was pinned.

“I have respected your leadership thus far, but your weakness in killing innocents has kept me from trusting you. You want us to move like a team, Saren, then you need to get your shit together,” she told him, her voice flat. “I don’t trust my mentor and that’s a big fucking problem.”

“Release me,” Saren said quietly, his body limp under her. Shepard unwound herself from the turian easily before lifting off of him. “You had the chance to kill me.”

“Kill you, bite a chunk of your fringe off, force a mating mark on you,” she said as she arranged her armor on the table to be cleaned. “Just because my teeth are flat doesn’t mean they’re any less dangerous than yours.”

“There are people to clean the armor,” he told her as he began to pick his own up off the ground, his voice far quieter than she ever remembered.

“I prefer to take care of my own gear than leave it with people I don’t know or trust,” she replied.

She could feel Saren looking at her, but meeting his eyes would probably show how pissed she still was. Instead, she set to work cleaning her armor. “You’re still angry.”

“Saren, perhaps you need to read my file a little better. Specifically where I was captured by the Blue Suns, there’s a video attached. I suggest you watch it before you try to pick another fight with me because if something doesn’t give, you’ll end up like the turian in that security vid.” The rage was boiling inside of her. It was taking everything she had to focus on the armor in front of her.

“Everything is classified,” he informed her.

Shepard quickly sent a message to Hackett to allow access to that particular mission. It wasn’t classified, but they liked to keep her service record as sealed as possible. Hackett replied to her immediately, probably afraid for her safety with a well-known human hater. “It’s available now,” she told him, her voice still as flat and lifeless as it had been when Saren was pinned under her body. “I’ve no allergies to dextro, makes it no issue for me to bite fringe off.” She knew what deformed fringe meant to turians. And with the anger inside of her, the remark was definitely a threat.

* * *

It was into the ship’s night cycle, and she was still angry. Shepard was stripped down to her sports bra and work out spanx trying to burn her anger away with as many push-ups as her body could handle.

The door opened behind her, feet halted, and an inhale was audibly heard. She probably stunk. Her body was covered in sweat and with turians having a heightened sense of smell…

“Shepard,” Saren said from the door.

She rose from the ground, “Saren. There a mission?”

“No,” he answered before stepping fully into her room and letting the door close behind him. “You shouldn’t walk around the ship dressed like that.”

Shepard just nodded as she grabbed an oversized t-shirt and clean underwear. “I’m rinsing off, I’m sure whatever you have to ask can wait five minutes?”

“Yes,” he answered before sitting on the end of her bed.

The shower was quick. They always were on a ship. What she wouldn’t give for ten minutes in a hot tub once in a while. The oddly somber turian was still in the same place. “What is it?”

“It would have taken very little effort for you to injure me,” he said as he looked at the floor. She knew he was talking about their altercation earlier. “Why didn’t you?”

“You’re supposed to be my ally,” she answered. “Instead, you let your hate for my species rule you.”

“Yes,” he told her. He still stared at the floor.

This was highly uncomfortable. Saren was angry, not melancholy. Sitting next to him she spoke, “What’s going on?”

“You could have killed me easily and you didn’t, I’m trying to understand why.”

“I don’t just go around killing people,” she grumbled. Why did everyone think she did that?

“That’s our job, Shepard.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “But our job is killing bad guys, not civilians or each other just because we disagree.”

“That’s very turian,” he admitted.

“We’re not so different if you look past the covering,” she told him with a friendly bump to his shoulder. Shepard burst into laughter when his relaxed body tumbled off the bed, his expression unamused, but his eyes holding humor. “I think I like this more relaxed you.”

“Don’t get used to it,” he grumbled as he stood.

“Too late,” she told him with a wink. “Humans are highly adaptable.”

He turned to leave only to stop and look back at her. “You shouldn’t roam the ship showing that much skin.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want our crew distracted by desire.”

Our crew? Desire? “Is that why you’re always so short with me?”

Saren growled and turned to leave only for her to lock the door with her omnitool. “Shepard. Open the door.”

Sex would definitely ease the rest of the anger in her. And since turians didn’t have the same regs as the Alliance… With a smirk she tossed her shirt at the back of his head. The datapad he’d been holding clattered to the floor, his body tensing before he turned fully towards her. “Perhaps you’d be interested in seeing how flexible I am in _other_ situations…”

His eyes turned predatory as he took the two strides to her, a look she’d seen on him numerous times in their time together. “I’m very interested.”

* * *

**EXCUSE**

A knife could cut the tension in the waiting room as she waited for her turn to be questioned by leadership. The sobbing woman that was already in there had no blame in Shepard’s actions. Hell, the girl had done everything right in reporting the abuse her roommate had been putting her through.

Their Commander had just explained it away. Saying the young woman had brought the attention onto herself by her attire. Because sweatpants and Alliance issued shirts were provocative. Fucking idiots.

“Shepard,” Anderson called from the door as the red-eyed blonde left the room. There were bruises all over the girl’s arms from that man holding her down.

Taking the seat in front of Hackett, she waited until they spoke to begin. This wasn’t her first time defending a victim but it was her first time sitting in front of Admiral Hackett.

“Start from the first time you noticed something was wrong,” Hackett told her after he activated an audio recorder.

“I noticed something wasn’t right the first time she showed up to PT in long-sleeves.”

“How long ago was that?” Anderson asked.

“Three weeks ago,” she answered. “She wouldn’t use the showers, she wouldn’t change in front of anyone.”

“What did you do?”

“As her squad leader, I felt it my duty to make sure all was well. I asked her and she broke down and began telling me what had been happening. She reported it to me, _we_ reported it to Commander Travers.”

“What did Commander Travers do?” Hackett asked.

“Absolutely nothing,” Shepard replied.

Hackett’s lips flattened. “Continue,” he ordered.

“I found Jennings in tears in her room yesterday morning, old blood on her sheets.” Shepard said before swallowing down the rage. “Jennings is gay, she was a virgin. Corporal Matthers wouldn’t let her change her sheets after he raped her. Matthers told her he wanted her to remember.”

“Do you know how often this happened?” Anderson asked quietly.

“Almost every night,” Shepard answered. “The bruises on her arms never got to fade. Jennings told me she couldn’t even remember what her arms looked like because they’d been covered in bruises for so long.”

“When did you plan to retaliate?” Hackett asked her.

“When Commander Travers told me that ‘boys will be boys’ after I reported the sexual abuse again.”

“Why didn’t you come to us?” Anderson asked her, his eyes hard.

Swallowing down another wave of anger, she exhaled slowly. “Regulations state it has to be reported up the chain of command. Our Commander refused to report it.”

“So you took the situation into your own hands?”

“Hell yes I did. Did you know Jennings used to be a ray of sunshine? Filled with laughter and a smile for everyone. That every noise makes her jump now? That she keeps her head down so not to bring attention to herself?” Shepard told Hackett heatedly. “My roommate is trustworthy, respectful. I switched places with Jennings. It was easy since Matthers always waited until she was asleep to attack her.”

“What happened next?” Hackett asked as he made notes on his datapad.

“I laid in Jennings' blood-soiled bed and waited for him to come,” Shepard answered. “When he grabbed my shoulder to pin me to the bed, I reared my head back and broke his nose.”

“He’s in the medbay, Shepard, you did more than break his nose,” Anderson told her.

“Matthers already had his pants around his ankles,” she told Anderson. “So I beat the ever loving shit out of him.”

“He says he asked you to stop,” Hackett informed her.

“Oh, I just thought he was begging for more. I mean, he _was_ half naked,” she replied innocently. “It’s not my fault he was dressed so…provocatively.” Anderson choked down laughter while Hackett did his best to hide his smile by pinching the bridge of his nose. “PMS can be a real bitch sometimes.” Anderson stopped recording before howling in laughter. Hackett’s composure was cracking the harder Anderson laughed.

It took about ten minutes for the men to bring themselves back together. Shepard waited patiently. Hackett reactivated the recording. “What happened after you _defended_ yourself?”

“I called Commander Travers and let him know what happened. He called in the MP’s and had me arrested for assault.”

“I think we have all we need,” Anderson said as he rose from his chair. “Shepard, keep Jennings with you for the time being while the Admiral and I take care of this.”

“Of course, Sir,” Shepard replied before taking her leave.

-

By morning, Matthers was cuffed to his medbed and Commander Travers was in holding for a dishonorable discharge. It seemed leadership took these matters seriously. And Jennings…well she had a long road to recovery. But she was a victim no more, Shepard made damn sure of that.

* * *

**ACCOUNT**

With everything a mess all over the galaxy, everyone was having to make do with what was left. That included living spaces. It had been odd sharing her space with Hackett but he cleaned up after himself better than most people, so she chose to ignore the awkward feelings she felt whenever he was in civilian clothing. It was either let him take the spare room, or let the poor man be stuck in C-Sec housing.

“Mother!” a voice called from the front of the apartment. Shepard left her terminal open to go see what had Grunt so excited, Hackett’s amused look gave her no indication from his spot in the kitchen.

“What is it, kiddo?”

“Can we keep it?” He called before she even left the kitchen.

“Please don’t let it be a dog or another varren. Or a bird, I hate birds,” she muttered before taking a calming breath. Before she could step out of the kitchen, Grunt hustled in.

“Can we keep it?” He asked her, his big blue eyes looking at her in hope.

“Keep what?” She asked when she saw nothing in his hands.

Grunt tapped his armored hump lightly, a tiny fur ball coming into view to investigate. “This looks like a mother-son moment,” Hackett said with humor as he excused himself.

“Grunt, there’s a no-pet policy on the Citadel,” she told him.

“But, Mother, look at it!” Oh, she was definitely looking at it. She’d never had a pet before. Except for her hamster on the Normandy. But the poor thing had reached its lifespan. “You can use your Spectre status,” Grunt begged. “I’ll take care of it and train it. You’ll never know it was here.”

This was one of those big parenting moments where she was supposed to stand her ground against the big blue eyes begging her. She failed. “Fine, but you better teach it to use the toilet, I will not have cat litter all over our damn apartment.”

“Shepard, a word,” Hackett called from the office.

Shepard sighed as Grunt took off, his kitten gripping the armor for dear life. “What is it?” She asked tiredly as she entered the office and made her way to Hackett. She leaned over him and looked at the screen.

He’d found her folder filled with holos of him.

“How did you hack my secret stash?” She asked evenly before moving in front of him to go through the lines of code. She’d found all kinds of vids and holo’s of his earlier Alliance days. “What the fuck!” She yelled as prickles of pain radiate up her legs, hands quickly gripped her hips and pulled her down just as Grunt’s new pet came up over her knee. “Grunt!” She called.

“The Great Commander Shepard brought down by a kitten? What would’ve happened if the Reapers had learned that?” Hackett’s voice whispered in her ear.

“I’m pretty sure I was _brought down_ by an Admiral snooping through my personal files.”

“Kasumi, I told you not to run off!” Grunt said as he entered the room.

“You named him Kasumi?” Shepard asked with a smirk. “Why?”

“Because it keeps disappearing,” Grunt grumbled as he carefully pulled the cat from her pants. “You got mated without telling me, Mother?” Grunt asked, his eyes portraying real hurt.

“I would never get married without you, kiddo,” she told him. “Hackett was just protecting me from your little beast.”

“Heh. Heh. Heh.” Grunt turned and started walking before calling back, “It looks like you’re protecting him.”

Shepard sighed again. Was this what parenting was in a normal world? “You still haven’t told me why you have a file on your terminal filled with me.”

“I plead the fifth,” she answered before closing it out, locking it up, and signing out of her account.

Hackett reached forward and signed himself in before opening a file. Shepard’s image filled the screen. “I’ll tell you if you tell me, Shepard.” His hand returned to her thigh as his arm tightened around her waist.

“Oh,” she whispered dumbly.

* * *

**TABLET**

“Harder,” she whimpered.

Wrex growled before snapping his hips harder into her, his quad slapping against her skin as he set a bruising pace.

They didn’t get to do this very often, not with how crazy their schedule had been, but with the cargo deck cleared for dinner, Wrex had bent her over the nearest surface.

“Damn it, Shepard,” he ground out when she tightened around his length.

“What’s wrong old man?” She said with a grunt. “Can’t keep up with the tiny human?”

Her hands flattened on the surface below her as Wrex delved a large finger between her folds. The old krogan didn’t like being shown up in bed. And he wouldn’t be happy until she was crying out.

It never took long, not since he learned how to make her cum so easily. Judging by the low moans behind her, it was just in time.

“You could just sneak into my quarters after hours, Wrex,” she told him quietly as he pulled her fatigues up her thighs.

“Yeah, but I like to mess with the turian. He knows I’m bedding you,” Wrex replied before loosing a low chuckle. “I just fucked you on a prothean tablet.”

_Shit._ “Did we damage it?”

“It won’t stop Liara if we did,” he replied. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

“Of course you are. Fighting, fucking, and eating is all you do.”

“I never hear you complaining, Shepard,” he teased.


	8. Chapter 8

**STAIN**

That lowlife, jealous piece of shit ruined the one dress she owned. Who knew asari could be so jealous. An asari celebrity no less. Even her turian date had been ashamed at the display.

“Commander?”

“What is it?” Shepard replied. Staring at the wine stain in the bathroom mirror wasn’t making it go away. She knew white was a horrible idea.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Ma’am,” a dual-toned voice came. “But I’m Lugaan’s sister.” The asari’s turian’s sister? “My brother asked me to bring you a change of clothes.”

“And what does he plan to put me in? Something hideous so that his asari mate will feel better about herself?”

The female chuckled, “Not at all. More like something the bitch could never pull off.”

Curiosity peaked, Shepard unlocked the door and let the female in. “Oh, good. I was hoping it wasn’t white.”

“Most women would be terribly upset with that public display,” the girl told her. “But I can see you’re just trying not to retaliate. So how about we dress to kill instead?”

“Seeing how I’m better with a gun than a public event, I’ll let you take the lead,” Shepard told her before stripping out of the ruined gown.

She stood in front of the mirror and took herself in. The top was a black strapless corset that shimmered when the light hit it. The skirt came up just above her belly button, the shiny silk soft against her skin. It was bordering inappropriate, but everything important was covered.

“This is gorgeous, where did you get it?”

“I designed it myself,” the female said as she dusted delicate glitter across Shepard’s collar bones. “I love designing human clothing. You are so much fun to dress.”

“In that case, I believe I’ll hire you for my future needs,” Shepard said.

“Calissa T’Lonk won’t know what hit her when you show up in this. She tried to pull it off, but she is far too soft for it. I designed this dress with a more toned human in mind.”

“What do you say we make this event a little more fun?”

Hackett was waiting for her when she left the bathrooms. She watched in silent glee as his jaw dropped before he snapped it close, his mask falling into place. He’d been late showing up as her ‘date’. The Ambassador wanted a human representative in attendance and poor Hackett had been volunteered.

“I feel horribly underdressed,” Hackett told her before presenting his arm to her.

“While I think it would be nice to see you out of uniform, I believe you dressed the part tonight,” Shepard told him as they reentered the ballroom.

The asari was seething as soon as she caught sight of Shepard, her turian mate, Lagaan, smirking. Shepard knew the second the bitches gaze landed on Hackett that she planned to dump her new glass of wine on him. Shepard didn’t give her a chance too.

“You even think of pouring your wine on my _mate_ , and I’ll make you wish you had a shorter life span,” Shepard growled into the woman’s face. Lagaan smothered his laughter.

“Shepard,” the asari replied stiffly.

“It’s _Spectre_ to you, Calissa.”

The asari’s eyes widened before her mask fell into place. It was just a gentle reminder that Shepard was above the law.

“Commander,” a soothing voice greeted.

“Justicar,” Shepard returned with a smile. Calissa’s blue face paled even further.

“I’d heard someone thought to ruin your evening and I thought I’d see if you needed any assistance.”

“I believe she understands not to mess with me or mine,” Shepard said to the ‘celebrity’.

The asari scampered off in a hurry, her boyfriend shaking his head in humor. “It’s about damn time someone put her in her place.”

“I think you deserve better,” Shepard told him. “And thank you for sending your sister. She is incredible.”

“You busy later, Commander?” the turian flirted.

Shepard reached back for Hackett, her wordless command followed with ease as he glared at the man while wrapping his arm around her waist. “I’m taken, but thank you for the compliment.”

Hackett kept his hands on her all evening once Samara took her leave. The tabloids were going to be absolutely crazy tomorrow. She was almost looking forward to seeing what stuff they said she was up to.

“Are you busy later, Commander?” Hackett whispered in her ear as they parted from a group of people.

“Never too busy for you, Admiral,” she flirted.

* * *

_SEEM_

Filling in as humanities Councilor was not his idea. But with the Alliance on task, there really was no excuse he could give to the other Councilor’s for not filling in temporarily. Since he was working out of the Citadel anyway, he supposed it really wasn’t that big of a deal.

When the door opened, he looked up to greet Bailey only to see Shepard. She halted when she saw him, her face covered in shock like it had been after Akuze. But when Hackett started to rise she waved him off, heading to the bathroom. It was likely she thought the room was still empty. He was on his feet when he heard her vomiting.

“What is it?” He asked roughly as she pressed the button to flush. Her silent shock made her body shiver. “Shepard?”

“I trusted him,” she whispered roughly. “I had an appointment with the fertility specialist, it was done early. I’m pregnant.” She sucked in a ragged breath before continuing. “Rushed back home to tell Garrus. He…” a choked sob left her. “He was with Tali.”

Her body was shaking but he could barely hear her crying. Hackett had just grabbed a clean towel when he heard his office door open again.

But it wasn’t Bailey walking in when Hackett left the bathroom, it was Garrus Vakarian.

“You have one hour to vacate _Normandy_ and Shepard’s apartment. Along with Tali,” Hackett told him angrily. “If you aren’t out within the hour, I will have you forcefully removed.”

The turian said nothing, his mandibles flickering against his face. Hackett wanted nothing more in that moment than for the turian to fight his order, if only to land one solid punch. Or to show the asshole exactly how Hackett survived the First Contact War. But the turian bowed his head and left.

If Hackett hadn’t taken this posting…

A quiet inhale had him returning to the bathroom to wet a towel with cool water. “Shh,” he soothed as he began to blot her face.

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated as the tears fell. “What am I going to do now?”

“We’ll figure it out, Shepard,” he told her. Hackett wasn’t sure how they hell he could help with figuring out how to fix this, but he would make sure she didn’t go through it alone.

* * *

A whimper woke him, Shepard was already moving. “My turn,” Hackett said as he easily pulled the tired woman back down to the bed.

“I didn’t know you could nurse, Admiral,” she mumbled, her hair splayed against the white pillow as he collected the squirming infant from the bassinet.

“Just because I can’t feed him doesn’t mean I can’t help,” he told her softly as he lay the baby down next to Shepard’s already leaking breast. “He’s a bit of a glutton, but I can understand the appeal.”

“Steven,” she said as he lay down behind her. “Thank you, for everything.”

“I told you we’d figure it out, Shepard,” he whispered before leaving a chaste kiss on her shoulder. Hackett leaned up on his forearm to watch little David nurse. He had his mother’s red hair and for the time being, gray eyes. Hackett was eager to see what color they’d be as he grew up. “Wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

* * *

**TRIP**

It happened so quickly, David barely had time to swing around and soften her fall. He knew that plant should have been placed elsewhere.

A pained groan came from the woman, her mouth pressed against his upper thigh. Before he could ask her if she was okay, Hackett walked in with his face buried in a datapad, his question lost in the air as Shepard froze with her face buried in David’s lap.

“Um,” Hackett said, his brow raised, “Should I come back later so you can… finish?”

Shepard’s body began to shake. Damn it she was crying. “It’s not what it looks like,” Anderson quickly said, his hand tangled in Shepard’s hair. Okay, it looked really bad. “Shepard don’t cry,” he said as he carefully removed his hand from her hair.

“It’s worse than what it looks like, David,” Hackett said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Shepard’s body shook harder, the heat of her breath doing things he really wasn’t wanting them to do with her face right there. And with the Admiral on the other side of his desk. “Would you stop looking at me like that and come help her up? _Before_ her breath causes things to rise?”

Another wave of hot air hit his groin as her body shuddered harder. Dear God he’d made a grown woman cry. Hackett rounded the corner only to trip over the same blasted plant Shepard did, the man landed across Shepard’s back, the force pressing the woman’s face even closer to his groin, her grunt muffled.

“Well, now things make sense,” Hackett grumbled as he tried to untangle his legs from Shepard’s.

“What the?” A new voice said, making them all freeze. David looked down to Shepard’s head buried in his crotch to Hackett’s hand on his chair and his arm around Shepard’s waist. “This is an outrage!”

Shepard’s body shook with renewed force, her hands trying to push herself out of David’s lap but to no avail. She wasn’t crying, she was laughing. “I’m so glad you find this whole situation humorous, Shepard.” It was David’s turn to shudder when the vibrations from Shepard’s voice caressed him just right. “Damn it, Shepard, don’t do that. I can’t keep my body from reacting you know.”

Hackett grabbed a handful of the woman’s hair to help her lift her face up. “I said, with Hackett’s cock pressed against my ass, and yours against my face, we might as well turn an embarrassing situation into a fun one.”

“Regs?” David reminded her, his voice dropping in desire.

“Spectre, I outrank you both.”

It wasn’t completely true but… “Good enough for me,” David replied quickly.

* * *

**PROSECUTION**

“You know, when you told me I’d never have to worry about a place to live again, I never thought it was because I’d be imprisoned,” Shepard said as she looked out over Vancouver. Her back straight and her voice hard. She was standing in parade rest.

Hackett swallowed. He’d never meant it like that when he’d found her on the streets.

“Then you send me off to rescue your indoctrinated girlfriend.” Her laughter was hollow. Much like how he was feeling.

“She wasn’t…” he tried to speak, but she interrupted him.

“Never in a million years did I think you’d stab me in the back. You were supposed to be the one person I could rely on.”

“Shepard,” he tried again.

“But here I am, stripped of the rank I worked my ass off for because I did a personal favor for a man I care about.”

“We have to keep you safe, Shepard,” he told her heatedly. “We’re preparing for war.”

“The war…,” she whispered. “Leave me.”

“Leave you?” He repeated roughly.

“Did I stutter, Admiral?” She asked him, her eyes finally meeting his. What he saw there was…sobering. There was nothing. No pain, no sadness. Just nothing. Not unlike the young woman he found on Earth all those years ago.

“Shepard, we need you for this war. You’re the only one with the experience to help us win,” he told her.

“Oh I plan to win,” she said, her voice flat. “Now please leave.”

Win, but not survive. She didn’t need to say it for him to hear it. He might as well have killed her with his own hands.

“I am sorry,” he told her quietly as he approached her. “I will spend the rest of my life apologizing if I have to. I never would have sent you if I’d known.” Hackett watched a tear fall and he breathed a silent sigh of relief that she was feeling something. “Your ship is being retrofitted for war, _Commander_.”

“I’m not a commander anymore.”

“You are because I say you are. That shit show was for the public and when the time comes I’m reinstating you. I didn’t betray you, Shepard. I’m still here.”

“Don’t let me down again, Admiral,” she told him as he made his way to the door.

He really hoped he didn’t.

* * *

**ORDER**

“You can’t be serious,” Shepard stated.

[I’m entirely serious.]

“I will not put a dress on and go to some stupid fucking political or criminal bullshit just so you can have an in,” she told him before crossing her arms under her breasts.

[Shepard...]

“Illusive Man,” she mocked.

[Please?] He said as he exhaled smoke through his nose. She snorted, she can’t believe he asked. Gods she hated QEC calls. [Pretty please?] He added with a smirk.

Shepard growled in annoyance. The fucking bastard was lucky she had to go to it anyway for Liara. “I have conditions.”

[Those are?]

“You wear contacts, a black suit, and you keep your fucking hands to yourself.”

[Of course,] he replied as he put his cigarette out. [I’ll pick you up at six.]

* * *

Gods she hoped she didn’t run into any of her crew while she was out with their temporary boss. It was embarrassing enough wearing this crap Liara had sent her.

[Commander, your date for the evening is at the airlock.] EDI told her.

Now she just had to remember to use her alias, Allison Gunn. The name was infamous after stealing from Hock during his little party.

“It’s a good thing your friend sent me the details of this op, otherwise I would have ousted your identity, Mrs. Gunn.”

“Ms. Gunn,” she corrected as they waited for the decon cycle to finish.

“Actually, I tweaked it. You are my wife this evening, Mrs. Gunn,” The Illusive Man told her.

Shepard groaned, “Can’t I just get through one damn day without you fiddling with my life, no matter how fake?”

“We’re already bickering like a couple, excellent,” he quipped. “I’m Jack Gunn tonight. If anyone asks, I took your name.”

“Whatever,” she replied. “Let’s just get this shit done.”

“There’s one other thing, Allison,” _Jack_ said as the door finally opened.

“What?”

Shepard stiffened when he tipped her chin up with his knuckle before grazing his lips over hers, “As your husband, it would be awfully suspicious not to have my hands on you.”

“You slimy piece of shit,” she growled, his eyes crinkling in humor.

* * *

True to his words, his hands touched everywhere they could, respectfully of course. It wouldn’t do for him to grope her. Hopefully he knew she’d kill him.

After he excused himself, likely to do whatever he’d come to do, Shepard was approached by several men. None of which were attractive in the slightest, but they thought they were.

It wasn’t easy playing the interested gang leader as the men tried to spread their business ventures while her husband was in the men’s room. After twenty long minutes she was starting to get a little worried. Just when she was about to slip away and make contact, she caught sight of him across the room watching her.

She relaxed back onto the stool as the turian gang leader discussed red sand. “I have no interest in red sand,” she told him.

“But you made yourself known on red sand,” the turian sputtered.

“Don’t believe everything you read,” she told him with a smirk.

“But your mate…”

“Warms my bed,” she interrupted. “He doesn’t get to touch my business.”

“And if he wants his own business?” Another asked, human.

“Then that’s a discussion you take up with him, not me,” she replied coolly.

“My dear,” Jack’s voice came from behind. “My apologies for taking so long, I had to pick up a gift for you,” he told her before planting a chaste kiss on her bare neck. The turian in front of her looked like he enjoyed watching as his eyes zeroed in on Jack’s lips grazing her.

“Your cock is a gift I receive daily, there was no need to purchase me anything,” she replied sweetly. The turians ass dropped into the barstool next to her as Jack ran a finger over her bare collar bone.

“Perhaps, but how can I not?” Shepard played the part of a surprised wife when Jack slipped the shining bracelet onto her wrist. This must be what Liara expected her to use to download the information with. “It’s almost as exquisite as you, Allison.”

Lights flickered causing a lot of drunk people to celebrate. Jack tapped her back letting her know they needed to go.

“Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me,” Shepard told them as she rose from the chair, Jack’s arm wrapping possessively around her waist. “I do believe I’m going to take this man home.” Shepard looked out over the party, silver trays covered in sand. “Looks like you might get more business tonight, Jilo. Better let it be known it’s your sand in their noses.”

“Don’t mind if I do, Mrs. Gunn. Have a good night,” the turian said before quickly following the trail of credits.

* * *

They only had to get close enough to let the program inside the bracelet do its work. But it was hard to do so without suspicion.

“Damn it,” she muttered in the empty stairwell. There were guards in the hallway.

“Just wait,” Jack whispered as he looked down on his omnitool. Shepard rolled her eyes. “We’re going to fake sex, I’m just waiting for the program to mess with the security feeds.”

“I can’t fake sex,” she growled angrily. “I swear to the Goddess if my face is all over the news…”

“You can’t fake sex? What do you do to fake an orgasm?”

“I don’t, I tell them they failed to please me so they could leave,” she replied. “Duh.”

Jack stared at her open-mouthed like he couldn’t quite believe it. He focused his attention back to his omnitool when it vibrated. “I’ll do my best to pull pleased moans from you then. We only need to get close enough that we can press the bracelet against the wall.”

“I am not having sex with you,” she told him. “You just want to be the first to break in my new body.”

He looked at her again, dumb-struck. “You haven’t had sex yet?”

_Oh my god, can this be over yet?_ “I’ve been busy!”

“Shit,” he said, quickly closing his omnitool before pressing himself against her front. “Someone’s coming, I’ll apologize later.”

With that his mouth was hard on hers. Jack gripped her ass and lifted her, her gasp of surprise swallowed by his eager lips. She really hoped Jilo didn’t come back early from trying to make sales. Or that his turian guards called him.

“Damn it,” Jack said against her ear after he broke the kiss. “Wrap your legs around me and stop thinking. They need to smell your arousal for this to work.” Jack pressed himself harder against her and began rocking. “Tell me what you need, quickly,” he ordered.

“Pain,” she answered.

Before she could inhale she was moaning as the pleasure from his teeth washed over her body. His answering moan was deep and delicious as he walked them through the door. It was easy to get lost in the sensations after that. His mouth on hers, her back against a wall as he pulled her dress up in between them.

“Jack,” she whimpered when his fingers grazed her cunt. He moaned into her neck as he jerked at her lace panties, the fabric ripping easily. Then his hand was in between them, the tip of his cock grazing her folds before he pressed himself inside of her.

A cry of pleasure left her when he jerked his hips hard into her. Her hand was pulled from his hair before being roughly pressed against the wall, the bracelet dinging against the metal. _The mission._ Jack laced his fingers into hers as he thrust into her, his rhythm steady as his mouth pulled gasps and moans from her. He kept her arm against the wall with his own as the program ran.

To the guards watching, it wouldn’t look out of place. Just two lovers caught up in each other.

Before she could think much on the show she was giving a hall full of people, Jack bit down especially hard on her neck, the pain making her back arch off the wall as waves of euphoria rolled over her body. Her wrist vibrated distractingly before Jack was moaning into her neck, his cock twitching inside of her as she tried to calm her racing heart.

When she opened her eyes, Jack’s subdued unnatural stare was on her, his face relaxed as he let his forehead rest against hers.

“You are incredible,” he whispered. Jack quickly reached between them and righted himself when he slipped free from her.

“You know, you could have waited until I got here to put on a show for my men, Allison” Jilo drawled huskily as soon as he exited the elevator.

“My apologies, Jilo,” she replied breathlessly. “I didn’t realize we were on your floor,” Shepard told him while she looked at room numbers as Jack carefully set her on her feet.

“Mind if I keep these?” The turian asked, picking Shepard’s torn panties up from the ground.

“I do,” Jack replied before snatching the flimsy material away from the turian and sticking it in his pocket.

“Sorry, dear, my husband is a bit possessive.”

“I’ll be in contact about business soon,” Jilo told them with a smirk as they made their way towards the elevator. “And do let me know when you plan to fuck in front of an audience again, Mrs. Gunn!”

-

A week later and the bite marks on her neck were completely faded. They were on Noveria, enjoying a few days off thanks to Lorik’s hospitality. Well, her crew were enjoying a break and she was in her cabin trying to catch up on paperwork that she got behind on because she was thinking about fucking her boss.

[Commander, The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you in the briefing room.]

“Be right there, EDI,” Shepard said with a sigh. At this rate, she’d never get her work done.

Exiting the loft, she came face-to-face to the man as he left the elevator. “Illusive Man,” Shepard greeted, confused.

“Shepard, I believe I told you to call me Jack.”

“Is that even your real name?” She asked tiredly as he walked into her quarters like he owned them. Which technically, he did.

“Yes.”

“What do you want?”

“A kiss hello would be nice,” he told her as he turned away from the fish tank. “You are my wife, after all.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jack.”

Jack unbuttoned his jacket as he invaded her personal space, “I think it’s a wonderful idea, Jane.”

“Damn you,” she whispered as she rose to meet his lips.


End file.
